


#SnapShots

by freakofnature



Series: Pastel Punk AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Bigender Character, Drinking, Eating out, Lots of nsfw talking, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Now with Artwork, Original Character (Shou and Kage's daughter), Other, Public Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, idk man this is all p just gay af, pastel punk au, shi that happens in my fave au? idk have fun good luck its likely all nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you drawing dicks on your leg? What are you, twelve?” </p><p>“Yeah on a scale of one to ten,” Tetsurou smiles while Shouyou gapes, clearly impressed. “See, that’s how you do it.” </p><p>“Are you two done literally being the biggest children I have ever met?” Kenma calls from under the umbrella. “Or is your stupidity contest still going on over there?” </p><p>Or: An inside look on Tobio and Shouyou's lives, told through various #SnapShots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Woke Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY HQBB FIC! 
> 
> Thank you to @givemethedio for being the reason this au is a THING, and thank you for being my artist for this event. You are a wonderful WONDERFUL darling, and i enjoy working with u (and talking to you). you're a fucking blessing, even with our shitty time difference and different schedules. 
> 
> @smolnerds aka Tash, thanks for being my beta. Specifically thank you for editing my fucking dialog all the damn time. honestly i will never write it correctly and ur an angel. thank you for being super patient with me and the fact that i didnt have a damn laptop for 95% of this event and only gave you MASSIVE BLOCKS OF TEXT TO EDIT. : ) 
> 
> thank u to becca, who i didnt talk to for 100% of this event, but u were also a good reason this au is a thing so LET'S THANK MY FAVE HEATHEN :)
> 
> one last thanks to the entire fucking 18+ hqchat im in for being gay as fuck and also suffering thru ur own hqbbs. we all suffered together. and we all (kinda) lived.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, Hinata, Akaashi, Kuroo + Night out
> 
> (Year 4, month 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: these boys are sinners pls help me
> 
> artwork done by Gio, aka givemethedio   
> beta: Tash, aka smolnerds
> 
> i would have died without you guys, again thanks
> 
> note: link to gio's blog/artwork is hyperlinked in the image

Saturday night finds Shouyou lounging against turquoise blue seats, laughter in the air around him. Beside him Tetsurou sips at his drink—Shouyou knows it’s the Royal Caribbean, a flight mixed with 21 year El Dorado, Mount Gay 1703, and Clement Cuvee Homere—while Keiji and Tooru sit across from him, each sipping on classic daiquiris.

It’s a tradition between the four of them to meet up at least once a month, though as they get older Shouyou is finding that their once a month is turning into once every two months. It works for all of them irregardless of how busy their lives tend to get. Conversation flows easily between them at first; topics of how work was going, or how the tattoo shop was coming along with the interviews Tooru and Hajime had done for the city blog.

When Shouyou is only three drinks in, he realizes that the conversation is taking a turn for the worst. As they always do.

(A part of Shouyou tells him that he isn’t drunk enough for this part of the night yet, but a larger part of him insists he stay sober for blackmail material later on.)

However he does not want to hear about all the sexual endeavors that Tetsurou and Kenma got up to. He has to hear enough of that in his _own apartment_. Tooru, however, was a public menace—more so than Shouyou—and can drag details out of the most unwilling people. It was a skill, Shouyou swore on it.

“…okay, okay, but how large is your man?” Tooru asks the table at large, leaning back against the plush turquoise covers as he takes a long drink. Seconds later the slurping sound echoes around them, and the four of them break into childish giggles.

“That’s the sound Koutaro made the first time he ate me out,” Keiji says between giggles. The rest of the group clutch at their sides, imagining the horror on Keiji’s face when that _sound_ came from between his thighs.

“Ahhh, we’re getting off track!” Tooru waves his hands, trying to calm himself down, “I need details! Length and girth everyone! List them off!”

Shouyou is not fucking drunk enough for this.

It’s Keiji who speaks first; “Too large to deep throat comfortably,” is all he says. Tooru stares at him for a moment and Shouyou slams the rest of his drink into his mouth, hoping that it will instantly make him drunk enough to deal with Tooru _and_ Keiji combined. Public menaces. “Definitely wide enough to stretch me every single time.”

[ ](http://givemethedio.tumblr.com/post/149775292993/oikawa-hinata-akaashi-kuroo-night-out-so)

“Oh my god,” Shouyou moans into the rim of his empty glass. Beside him Tetsurou is laughing.

“Keiji you have no shame!” Tooru is laughing all over again, and Shouyou just wants to die. “Spill all your dirty laundry with us about Koutarou.”

“He likes when I speak Spanish during sex,” Keiji confesses as he finishes off the rest of his drink. Tetsurou is the only one with his drink unfinished, and Shouyou thinks about stealing it just so he can survive the night.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Tooru is positively squealing now. Shouyou wishes Hajime were around to hit him. Or Tobio. Either one could save him.

“Kenma’s average. I think,” Tetsurou says as he runs a hand through his hair, “I really wouldn’t know too much? I don’t often…see—”

Tooru waves his hand dismissively, silver tipped nails glinting in the lowlight of the bar. “It’s okay Tetsu! We all know about Kenma, you get a free pass on this one.” Tooru then rests his elbows on the table and _leers_ at Tetsurou.

Shouyou knows what’s coming next. And he does _not want to hear it_. “Are they good with their tongue?”

Shouyou whines as Tetsurou gives a grin back that could rival the Cheshire Cat himself. “Oh _fuck_ yes. God, Tooru, it’s amazing.” Shouyou whines again, only to yelp when Keiji kicks him under the table. What a piece of shit. “Kenma does this thing with their tongue and it’s fucking _perfect_ when he licks right under—”

“Do you need your drinks refilled?”

Shouyou is 100% certain that the heavens opened up for him and bestowed Koushi upon him. Or his manager recognized the distress on Shouyou’s face and came to rescue him. Either way Koushi is an angel.

All four of them nod and Koushi sweeps through and puts their empty glasses on his tray. “Thank you Koushi!” they chorus as he leaves.

The moment Koushi is out of earshot, Tooru pounces on Shouyou, eyes gleaming, “You’re the last one, Shou. How big is Tobio? I mean I totally know he’s a grower—”

“Literally how the fuck do you know that?” Shouyou wishes that Koushi was still lingering and would save him from this hell. “Does he show you his dick on the regular?”

“Come _on_ , Shouyou. We live together. I was the one who _pierced_ this dick. I have walked in on him in the shower. _Childhood friends_. It’s like you knowing exactly where the piercings on Kenma’s dick are, or the exact size that Tetsurou needs binders.”

Shouyou makes a face because Tooru was right. And dammit he hated it when Tooru was right. Over three years later and Tooru was still not over the fact that he was the one who got Shouyou into Girls Gen, despite Shouyou’s adamant refusal that he would like the girl group.

“So? How big is he erect?”

“About six inches, maybe a little more.” Shouyou finally admits with a sigh. He spies Koushi coming toward their table and he blesses his manager when he sees _two_ Nui Nui’s for him on the tray.

“Can you even deep throat that?” Keiji asks, fingers drumming against the table, “That’s…rather large.”

“Yeah, of course. It’s not hard.” Shouyou is saved from being asked any more questions when Koushi arrives with their drinks, placing them in front of their respective owners.

“Two Nui Nuis for you, Shou. You look like you need them,” Koushi says with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Angel,” Shouyou mutters under his breath, taking a long sip of the refreshing alcohol.

“How big is Daichi, Koushi?” Tooru asks just as Koushi finishes putting the drinks on the table. Shouyou makes an affronted noise, muffling it into the rim of his glass. Keiji just rests his head against the top of the table, a sigh barely heard over the noise of the bar.

“8 inches.” Koushi doesn’t even hesitate in his answer. Shouyou chokes on his drink. Keiji bangs his knee against the underside of their table. Tetsurou whines and shifts in his seat. “Why? Is that your current topic?”

“Unfortunately.” Shouyou grumbles. “I don’t understand why Tooru needs to know these things.”

“Science,” Tooru says with a note of finality.

“Oh shut up, Shouyou. You like it.” Tetsurou teases him, patting Shouyou’s shoulder mockingly. “Just the other day I overheard you telling Tobio what a great cock he had—”

“Shut the fuck up Tetsurou.” Shouyou wants to melt into the cushions behind him. Especially since Koushi—his _manager_ —is giving him this teasing look. God he isn’t drunk enough for this.

“I thought you and Tobio didn’t actually engage in any penetrative sex?” Keiji asks between sips of his daiquiri. “Wasn’t that your rule?”

“His rule,” Shouyou says sourly. Tooru just giggles into his hand.

“Either way, it’s a rule. What were you _doing_ if his dick was involved?” Keiji stares at Shouyou from over the rim of his glass, his expression one of mere curiosity and not the openly mocking grin Shouyou wanted to punch off of Tetsurou’s face.

“Ah. Thigh fucking.” Shouyou glances at Koushi, who is conversing quietly with Tooru, but they meet gazes anyways, “Um…”

“That’s my cue to leave,” Koushi says not unkindly, “I think I have been ignoring the other customers a little too long, don’t you think?” He pats Shouyou’s shoulder as he leaves, “Enjoy your night, you four. I’ll be back in a while to check on you.”

“Angel,” Tooru says this time, smiling after Koushi.

“Married,” Keiji comments under his breath, “You were saying, Shouyou?”

“Oh!” the outer edges of Shouyou’s vision are getting hazy, and he’s thankful that he’s finally reaching the point of drunk enough to talk about his sexual activities. He knows that by the morning he will regret saying some of the things he said, but most of what happens during these get togethers are things he would say to Tobio anyways, so there really wasn’t any _true_ harm in telling three other people the same things. “He likes fucking my thighs.”

“We gathered that,” Tooru teases. Shouyou just sticks his tongue out at him.

“He likes to fuck my thighs when I’m wearing thigh highs best though,” Shouyou thumbs at the edge of his shorts, giggling softly. “It’s really adorable how he gets so into it.”

“You also get pretty fucking into it, Shou,” Tetsurou comments. Shouyou ignores him.

“Is that it? You guys just partake in thigh fucking now? That’s rather vanilla of you.”

“No, no that’s not all he does.” Keiji holds up his hand, a wrinkle in his nose. “I have heard many stories, while working, about their _public_ acts.”

“Oh my god,” Tooru gasps.

“I hate you,” Tetsurou groans.

“It’s fun!” Shouyou exclaims. Honestly, they just didn’t understand the appeal of having their scary punk boyfriend pressing them against the wall of the train, fingers plunged inside him as he growls for them to _be quiet_.

Shouyou feels the familiar pulse of heat in his lower stomach, and giggles again.

“Koushi totally put more alcohol in these drinks,” Keiji sort of slurs. Shouyou isn’t sure if Keiji actually slurred or if Shouyou just couldn’t process his words correctly.

“Koushi is a demon disguised as an angel.”

Shouyou isn’t 100% sure what happens after that, though when he slams back into self-awareness, his head is resting on Tetsurou’s shoulder, his best friend rubbing circles mindlessly into his side.

“Fuck,” is all Shouyou says. Keiji catches his eye and giggles, the flush on his cheeks not from the heat in the room. “Every single fucking time.”

“Welcome back Shou!” Tooru cries from across the table. Shouyou opens his mouth to tell Tooru that he doesn’t have to yell, but giggles come out instead. Ah, he’s definitely still drunk. “Nice nap?”

“Yeah. What’d you talk about?” He removes himself from Tetsurou’s side, patting his friend in a way of thanks. Tetsurou just snorts at him and pushes his drink over to Shouyou. He accepts without another word.

“Keiji being a slut,” Tooru replies. Keiji’s cheeks color more, and Shouyou grins, leaning on the table.

“Oh? Keiji what did you _do_ , you sly dog.”

(“He’s more of an owl, though,” Tetsurou mumbles.

“It’s an expression Tetsu.” Tooru pats his hand with a drunken laugh)

“Nothing much, I don’t think. I just let Koutaro tie me up.”

“No, no! You have to say _it all_ Keiji.”

Shouyou quirks an eyebrow, watching the way Tooru’s grin is threatening to fall off his face, and how Keiji is turning more and more red.

“Dammit, Tooru,” Keiji swats Tooru’s hands away from him and huffs. A wrinkle appears in his nose, and he tosses back the watery remains of his daiquiri before he speaks again, “I let Koutaro handcuff me to the bed. And blindfold me. And gag me.”

Shouyou whistles.

“And?” Tetsurou prompts with a snort, “What happened?”

“He fucked me…and then ate me out. And, ah….I squirted.”

Shouyou leans back against the cushions behind him and whistles louder. “Wow,” he comments breathless.

“It’s not really a big deal…”

“No! Keiji!” Shouyou is halfway launching across the table to grab at his friend’s hands. “Keiji that’s amazing. That’s really _hot_.”

“Thanks, Shouyou,” Keiji gives Shouyou a small, drunken smile “I was really embarrassed at the time.”

Shouyou doesn’t really know how to help ease the embarrassment of a first squirt—especially since that has yet to happen to him—but before he can think more on it he says: “Tetsurou what’s the most embarrassing thing that happened while having sex with Kenma?”

Tetsurou shoots him a look before he realizes what Shouyou’s plan is and then dissolves into drunken giggles. “Oh god,” he wheezes, “a few years back, Kenma was going down on me and I was so shocked when they licked my clit that I kneed them in the face.”

Tooru snorts mid-sip, gasping in pain as alcohol drips out his nose, “Fuck,” he bemoans, clutching at his nose with a napkin, “that _burns_.”

“Good.” Keiji laughs as he hands Tooru another napkin. “Blow your nose. It will help.”

When Tooru is settled back against the plush seat, Shouyou thinks about all the embarrassing things he had gotten into with Tobio, giggling to himself as each one gets progressively worse.

“What are you doing over there? Jacking off?” Tooru comments.

Keiji shakes his head, picking up his hands where Shouyou’s are intertwined. “Can’t be, I’m holding his hands.”

“One time,” Shouyou says between harsh barks of laughter, “Tobio thought it was a good idea to eat me out in the middle of the night, and I happened to get my period sometime before that.”

“Oh god no,” Keiji looks at Shouyou, his expression horrified, “Please no.”

“He ate me out,” Shouyou finishes, “And I woke up and we were cleaning up and I turned on the lamp and _screamed_. I thought we had murdered someone.”

“Oh my god.”

“I remember this,” Tetsurou nods along. “You were so embarrassed for days. Tobio didn’t come by the apartment for a good week. It was hilarious.”

“It was _mortifying_.”

Tooru waves his hand. “Doesn’t beat the time Hajime peed on me.”

Shouyou chokes on air. Tetsurou slams his hand against Shouyou’s back until he’s coughing, wheezing out a _what_ in horror.

“Yeah it was awful. We had to have been like? Maybe 16 at the time, we didn’t know what the fuck we were doing. He just…mistook ‘have to pee’ as ‘about to cum’. He was so…I didn’t see him for like 2 weeks.”

“That’s horrible.” Keiji whispers, staring at his hands joined with Shouyou’s. After a beat of silence he giggles to himself, “Thanks. I feel better now.”

“Anytime, Keiji!” Tooru crows, knocking their shoulders together. “We are your best friends. You would be lost without us.”

“I managed almost 20 years without you Tooru, and 22 years without Shouyou or Tetsurou, I would not be _lost_ —”

“Friendship doesn’t mean time, Keiji!” Tooru shrieks, offense written into his very tone. Shouyou just sighs and leans against Tetsurou, taking comfort that his best friend was close to him. He noses at Tetsurou’s neck for a second before Tooru is speaking again. “Friendship, and best friends are all about the connections! Bonds! Experiences! We are your best friends, don’t deny it Keiji. At least I’m your best friend, right?”

“Clingy,” Tetsurou stage whispers to Shouyou. Shouyou just nods back, pressing harder against Tetsurou’s body. “Ready to go home?”

“I want Tobio,” he mumbles, with a squeeze to Keiji’s hands.

“You are my best friends,” Keiji admits. He catches Shouyou’s gaze. “You ready?”

Shouyou nods, laughing a bit to himself, “I want Tobio,” he says a little bit louder.

“Wanna go crash their night out?” Tooru says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Shouyou is sober enough to know that it’s a bad idea to do that, but drunk enough that he doesn’t really care.

“No, we do not,” Keiji is saying, keeping a firm grip on Shouyou’s hands. “We’ll text Tobio that Shouyou is going back to the apartment with Tetsurou. And Tobio can do what he wants from there.”

Tooru nods in what looks like agreement until he opens his mouth. “Okay Keiji but only if you speak some Spanish to me in bed tonight.”

Shouyou snorts into Tetsurou’s shoulder as one hand is released and the sounds of smacking fill the air.

“Disgusting,” Keiji grumbles, though there is a smile on his face.


	2. All The Strength of a Raging Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio, Koutarou, Kenma, Hajime + Night Out 
> 
> (Year 4, month 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: god help me big bara boys + kenma talking about disney is a w eakness???? 
> 
> artwork: Gio/givemethedio (artwork hyperlinked in fic~)   
> beta: tash aka tosh/smolnerds

Tobio slams his half empty mug on the table, a scowl etching itself into his face with each passing second. He wasn’t sure how he had managed to survive four years of these _assholes_ . But as the night went on—as this conversation went on—Tobio was realizing that these people he called friends were truly _traitors_.

“Frozen wasn’t all _that_ bad!” Koutarou was saying. The table froze—Tobio staring into defensive golden eyes, Kenma with his mug of alcoholic root beer halfway to his lips, and Hajime likely trying his best not to strangle their slightly buffer ‘friend’. “Sure it wasn’t the best film Disney put out, but there were _far worse_.”

“Name one. Literally name one.” Tobio was having none of this bullshit. This treachery, this betrayal. He wasn’t sure if Koutarou and he could be friends anymore after this. “There is no Disney movie worse than Frozen.”

“Planes. Planes was _totally_ worse than Frozen.” Koutarou has a point, as _Planes_ had really sucked, but New Disney was questionable at best these days, and Tobio was learning that the Disney he enjoys and the Disney that is putting out movies are _not the same_.

“Let’s keep it to princess movies,” Kenma interjects, setting their now empty mug on the table. Tobio could have sworn it was full a minute ago. “Otherwise we will be here all night.”

“The Cinderella sequels weren’t _good_ ,” Hajime cuts in smoothly. Tobio wants to turn and wipe the bead of beer from the corner of his lip, and before he can think too long on it, the drop is collected on his thumb. Hajime says nothing on the action. “Subpar at best. Though Cinderella takes the cake on best overall princess film.”

“You only say that because you’re fucking obsessed with the damn ballet, Mulan is the best princess film.” Tobio now wants to wipe the wetness on his thumb across Hajime’s cheek for even thinking that Mulan wasn’t the best damn princess in the entire world.

“Beauty and The Beast was pretty good.” Tobio stares at Kenma much like he stares at Shouyou when his boyfriend says something so idiotic that Tobio cannot form a correct sentence without fucking something up.

“That’s because you’re the beauty and Tetsu is the beast!” Koutarou finally finds his voice again, hands moving wildly as he talks, and almost knocking over their empty mugs. Tobio clumsily gathers the four mugs before Koutarou can succeed in knocking them all over.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Kenma lift their hand, signaling their waiter over with a flick of their wrist. Tobio isn’t sure how such a small movement can look so elegant, but to him Kenma’s always had an air of mysterious elegance to them.

They all order another round of drinks and before their waiter is even out of earshot, the four of them are arguing again.

“Okay okay!” Hajime finally cuts in between their bickering on whether or not Princess and the Frog was a step forward or _backward_ for Disney, as Tiana did spend most of her time as a frog. Then again she was also the princess with the most outfit changes, which was honestly pretty entertaining. “Can we at least all agree that Snow White _fucking sucks_.”

“Fuck Snow White. And I don’t mean in the good way,” Koutarou mumbles around the lip of his glass.

“A shame of a movie really.” Even Kenma shakes their head at the mention of Snow White. “Snow White and The Sleeping Beauty were such….dreadful movies.”

Tobio nods his head before taking a long gulp of his porter. It leaves a pleasant aftertaste of vanilla and caramel on his tongue. “Agreed.”

“Can we _move on now_?” Hajime asks the table. “To literally anything else, please.”

“Shit, bro, Hajime’s right. Disney is not worth the loss of friendships. I love you guys too much. I mean, I fucking love Disney _more_ , but let’s pretend—”

“What round are we on?” Tobio interrupts Koutarou’s rambling, unwilling to let him go on until he runs himself dry. It could take minutes or hours before he ran out of things to say and Tobio was not taking that chance. “Four? Five?”

“Six. We’re on six, right now.” Kenma eyes the state of their drinks. “About to be seventh pretty soon.”

“I don’t _feel_ , drunk,” Tobio mumbles to himself, though he knows he says this every time they go out, and every morning after he regrets drinking so much. The alcohol sneaks up on him, he knows it. But he’s also the kind of idiot that doesn’t believe anything until he sees it for himself.  

They all fall silent for a moment, contemplating various things as they sip at their drinks.

“I wonder what kind of bullshit Tooru is getting the rest of them into,” Hajime comments offhandedly as he sips the last drops of his beer.

“You say that as if the rest of them aren’t as horrible as Tooru is,” Tobio says next to him, eyes rolling as he thinks about the shit Shouyou says to him on the _daily_.

Tobio wasn’t pure by any means—he was a healthy 26-year-old man for fuck’s sake—but Shouyou was something _else_.

“Keiji is pure!” Koutarou protests. The rest of them fix him with a look, equal parts disbelieving and incredulous. “More pure than Shouyou for sure.”

“You have never seen Tooru and Keiji together then, have you Koutarou?” It’s Kenma who speaks up then, their eyes meeting Koutarou’s briefly before they shake their head, “I was with Tetsurou once to see them at the bar, and they are…”

“Dirty fucking sinners,” Tobio finishes with a wave of his empty mug. “They are dirty fucking sinners. All four of them.”

“Shouyou is the worst, by far. In a singular manner, he is the most vulgar.”

Tobio nods his head in agreement, a low hum rumbling in his chest when their waiter appears out of nowhere with _more drinks_ . Tobio makes a note in the clear minded part of his brain to tip the boy well. “Shouyou is awful. So many fucking…. _kinks_.”

“Public transportation,” is all Hajime has to say before Tobio’s face  turns several shades darker than it had been, hiding his half scowl half-smile behind the rim of his new mug. “Tooru tells me those stories. I didn’t know you would bend so _easily_ , Tobio.”

“Public transportation!?” Koutarou all but shouts. Several heads turn to look at the four of them. Kenma silently laughs into the palm of their hand. “You fucked Shouyou on the _train_.”

“They don’t fuck,” Kenma corrects, eyeing Tobio with a look of understanding in their eyes.

“It was _two years ago_ ,” Tobio laments into his porter. “Why are you bringing it up _now_.”

“Oh, _no_ , Tobio,” Hajime is laughing now, a loud and hearty sound that booms in the room, “two years ago was the _first time_. I know you’re too weak to Shouyou’s demands. There’s been other times.”

Tobio says nothing. The next time his mug touches the table, it’s over halfway gone.

“How did I not _know this_!” Koutarou looks offended, scandalized, betrayed in all the ways Tobio doesn’t understand.

“Tobio keeps his sexual life out of the limelight for the most part,” Hajime speaks for him. Tobio gets the urge to cover his face with his hands. “It’s just that Shouyou _brags_ and then Tooru tells me about what new kinky thing they did.”

“Like thigh highs and thigh fucking.”

“ _Noooo_ ,” Tobio actually covers his face with his hands.

“How many pictures of Shouyou do you have with him only in one of your tshirts, thigh highs, and come decorating his lower stomach and thighs, Tobio?” Kenma presses without mercy. “How many?”

“So many,” Tobio moans from behind his hands. He hears Koutarou suck in a deep breath before he too is laughing, “I have _so many_.”

“Disgusting,” Hajime says fondly, “Who would have thought about 5 years ago, you Tobio Kageyama would be _so whipped_ to have sexy photographs of his boyfriend.”

Kenma tilts their head back to drain the last of their root beer, and looks at the table, a flush on their cheeks, “Honestly I’m quite shocked Shouyou settled down so quickly.”

Tobio meets Koutarou’s gaze and holds it for a moment. The two of them had never been _close_ , their personalities so drastically different to the point of Tobio finding Koutarou overwhelming on the best of days. But now, with Hajime and Kenma waxing poetic on how their younger friends have finally found _love_ , Tobio just wants to crawl under the fucking table and die. He has the urge to hit someone, but Tooru isn’t here, and smacking Hajime upside the head would be asking to get fucked over later on.

“Romantics,” Koutarou whispers with a wicked grin. Tobio laughs at that and shakes his head. He lifts his empty mug to knock it with Koutarou’s own empty glass.

“Toast to that,” Tobio replies. Moments later their waiter replaces their drinks.

Distantly Tobio wonders if they are paying separately or if someone is going to pick up this _ridiculous_ tab they are creating.

“What were you toasting to?” Hajime stage whispers to Tobio as they collect their drinks from the center of the table.

“You being a disgusting sappy piece of shit,” Tobio says without a beat of hesitation. “Kenma too.”

“You can go fuck yourself,” Kenma says kindly. “Or Shouyou, but you know. You _can’t_. Because you have a rule.”

“Oh yeah!” Koutarou leans on the table, rocking the drinks just a bit at the action,

“What the fuck is the rule?”

“No penis inside vagina,” Kenma beats Tobio to the words, though Tobio wasn’t going to put it _that_ way. Sometimes he wonders where Shouyou got his vulgar mouth from, and then Kenma (and Tetsurou) would just _say things_ and Tobio would get it. “A stupid rule, really.”

“You also don’t fuck Tetsurou, so you cannot talk to me, asshole.”

“Because I don’t like sex, I just like the way he screams my name,” Kenma says with an air of haughtiness.

“Is Shouyou not on birth control?” Koutarou asks, halting the bickering between Tobio and Kenma.

“He _is_ ,” Tobio doesn’t want to think about that particular battle it had been to get his boyfriend on the damn pill, “but I still won’t….”

“Why?”

Tobio says nothing. The table looks at him with curious gazes. He takes a long drink of his porter, enjoying the sweet and bitter taste of _porter_ and caramel washing over his tongue.

“I want to marry him first.”

[ ](http://givemethedio.tumblr.com/post/150424025688/tobio-koutarou-kenma-hajime-night-out-the)

There is a beat of silence.

“Oh my _god_.”

“What the fuck.”

“And you say _I’m_ a romantic.”

Tobio scowls at all of them. “Shut up.”

“It’s cute!” Koutarou hoots. “I love it! That’s so adorable. But also really fucking weird because it’s not like you haven’t done _everything else_.”

“You want to marry him?” Kenma asks before Tobio can say anything to Koutarou. “Tobio…”

“I know,” he replies, tossing back the rest of his drink. It’s his ninth. Maybe he should stop after the next one. “I know but I want it.”

“What’s wrong with marrying Shouyou?” both Hajime and Koutarou seem genuinely curious, and before Kenma can utter a single word about _anything_ , Tobio opens his mouth.

“We’re only 26? We have our whole lives ahead. Why tie down _now_?”

“Because you love him.”

“Because you have been going out for 4 years, and never in my life have I seen you happier.” Hajime stares at Kenma for a long moment before Tobio watches that gaze turn to him. “I have known you the better part of our lives. I remember you crying over your mother not buying you strawberry milk. And the times you punched Tooru for being a piece of shit.”

Tobio feels his eyes water. Koutarou kicks him under the table, jarring Tobio back into a sense of _not crying in public_. He lightly kicks Koutarou back in return.

“I remember how annoyed you were when you lost that bet to get your septum pierced. And then how much you _loved it_ . All the doodles you would draw on your notes, how the two of us and Tooru just naturally decided to stay together and make a _tattoo shop_. And you have never looked happier than the day you burst into the apartment after Shouyou told you he loved you for the first time.”

“Sappy,” Kenma comments like it’s _unusual_ for Hajime to get emotional and sappy while drunk.

“Ah,” is all Tobio can force himself to say. He wishes he didn’t finish off his drink before Hajime’s mushy ass speech.  

“Good luck, Tobio,” Koutarou says, reaching across the table and putting his hand on Tobio’s, “I haven’t known you nearly as long as Hajime has, but you and Shouyou and relationship goals.”

“Thanks?” Tobio doesn’t think Koutarou and Keiji’s relationship is _bad_ , but he doesn’t entirely know their dynamic. Even four years later. Koutarou was confusing when it came to describing literally fucking anything, and Keiji was a naturally private person.

Kenma still hasn’t said anything, and Tobio looks at them for a long moment. He thinks of Kenma as the one he is closer to of Shouyou’s friends. Comfortable silences, watching crime shows together while ignoring their respective boyfriends on how _lame_ they were. Kenma was one of Shouyou’s closest friends, one Tobio trusted on their judgement.

“I would wait,” Kenma says finally, a shrug moving their shoulder. “Just because you _are_ young. Though I cannot deny that Shouyou is just as much in love with you as you are with him. Maybe bring it up, see how it goes. Go from there.”

Tobio nods. “Thank you, Kenma.”

There’s a ghost of a smile on Kenma’s lips. “Yeah.”


	3. Absolutely Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou + KenKuro + Eating Out
> 
> (Year 2)

There are things in life Shouyou has dealt with that were less than pleasant. Like that time he drank spoiled milk from the carton and then spent the next half hour throwing up. Or the time he didn’t realize his four year old sister was on the couch and watched in slow motion as she fell backwards and hit her head on the edge of the coffee table.

Or the day he told his parents that he wasn’t a girl. Or a boy. And the resulting fight. And the resulting  _ tears _ . The tense conversations, the wounded glances, the betrayal on both sides. The only thing that helped back then was his sister calling him ‘brother’. At least Nat had been accepting.

Also there was that time he took too many pills at a rave his freshman year of college and woke up with no memories of the night before and several people in various states of dress around him.

But this, Shouyou is certain, takes the cake of all the unpleasant things he has seen and lived through.

On the couch lies Tetsurou and Kenma. From Shouyou’s view of the couch, he can see Tetsurou’s head thrown back against the arm of the couch, eyes shut and lips parted. His shirt bunched around his armpits, stomach exposed. One leg is hanging off the side of the couch, the other slung over Kenma’s shoulder and pressed against the back of the couch.

“I—” Shouyou eeks out, watching the way Kenma stares at him, pupils blown wide until only a ring of liquid gold stare at him. He feels his body flush at the stare, but he doesn’t move from the rooted spot he found himself in. “I’m home?”

He sees Tetsurou freeze, how his leg goes stiff in Kenma’s grip. Kenma only grins—a quicksilver flash gone before Shouyou can process the pure  _ deviousness _ of the action, before they dip down. Seconds later Tetsurou is yelping.

“Oh my god!” Shouyou throws up his hands, dropping his purse in the process as his body catches up to the events that are currently unfolding before his eyes. “Is the  _ couch _ really the place to be doing this? I paid for that couch, holy shit!”

This time Tetsurou tries to move away from Kenma’s mouth, little squeaks leaving his mouth. Kenma flexes their fingers against Tetsurou’s thigh for a moment before they release the limb from their hold, allowing Tetsurou to scramble away.

“Off!” Shouyou is snapping, laughter evident in his tone. “I  _ paid _ for this, get your perverted asses into your room, oh my god!”

“Shou—” Tetsurou tries to say. “We didn’t think—”

“I thought you were going to Tobio’s tonight,” Kenma grumps, still on the couch. Shouyou sees that they hadn’t even put a towel down. He was totally making Kenma scrub the shit out of that couch until it smelled fresh and  _ shined _ , “We didn’t expect you home.”

“So you thought eating out on the couch was the way about that?” His hands are on his hips, a stern expression on his face despite how he can see how red Tetsurou’s face is and how out of place Kenma looks.

They’re embarrassed.  _ How cute _ .

“We didn’t, uh, we didn’t plan to do this…” Shouyou wants to run his hands through Tetsurou’s hair, but he lets his best friend tug down his shirt, hiding his breasts. After staring at his boxers on the ground, Tetsurou just pulls the oversized shirt over his knees, “It just happened.”

“It’s not like you can talk,” Kenma speaks up, their golden eyes boring holes into Shouyou’s face. “You and Tobio fucked on here.”

He makes a face akin to disgust, laughter bubbling from his lips. “Me? And Tobio? Fucking on this couch? No? We made out and I taught him about  _ breasts _ but that was years ago. On top of that I Febrezed the couch the next day.”

Kenma isn’t even paying attention to him, opting to lick the insides of their fingers. The fingers that were  _ totally _ inside Tetsurou minutes ago.

“You!” Shouyou snaps his fingers, searching for something to throw at Kenma and finding nothing. Like hell he was touching the couch pillows. “Clean the couch!”

“Why?”

“Because Tetsurou’s vagina juice is  _ all over it _ .” Shouyou doesn’t understand why he has to explain these things.

“It’s not all over the couch.” They point to a singular dark spot on the couch. “It’s right there.”

Germs be damned, Shouyou picks up a couch pillow and whacks Kenma in the back of the head. “Clean the fucking couch!”

“Public sex addict,” Kenma huffs in laughter. Shouyou hits him again, his own laughter blending with his friends. Soon even Tetsurou is snorting along with them.

“Ahhhh,” Shouyou whines, plopping down in front of the couch. He picks up Tetsurou’s boxers and flings it at his best friend, “One of you clean the fucking couch. I want it smelling fresh and no  _ stains _ .”

Shuffling happens behind him, and Shouyou tilts his head back to stare at Kenma. “Next time weird impromptu eating out happens, put a towel down. Or a blanket. Or something that will keep this pretty cream couch  _ clean _ .”

“Tetsurou can clean it.”

“Why  _ me _ ?”

“It’s your vaginal discharge. Your responsibility.”

“You were  _ eating me out _ ! You should clean it. I was turned on because of you!”

Shouyou really needs new best friends. But these ones are amusing and have too much dirt on him (and he has too much dirt on  _ them _ ) to even separate.

“Not my problem.”

“How about,” Shouyou interjects before their argument can get any worse, “you both clean the couch?”

“No.”

“Fuck no.”

New best friends. Maybe he would put an ad on Craigslist, or something.  _ Taken Nonbinary Person seeking friends. Must be mentally stable. _

Lips parted to say something, Shouyou jolts when his phone buzzes in his short pocket.

“Tobio?” Tetsurou asks, peeking over the edge of the couch.

A hum is Shouyou’s only reply.

 

_ From: Tobio <3 _

_ I came home from the store to hear Hajime and Tooru fucking _

 

Shouyou giggles, fingers flying over his screen as he replies:

 

_ To: Tobio <3 _

_ I came home from work to find Kenma eating Tetsurou out on the couch. Not even a towel!!! >:0 _

_ Now they are fighting to see who cleans the spot(s) off the couch. _

 

“It’s only one spot.” Kenma grumbles.

“I don’t fucking believe you,” Shouyou replies with a smile.

Three days later Shouyou comes home to Kenma surrounded by Febreze, a rag, and various cleaning agents.

“Welcome home,” they call from their position. Shouyou says nothing, putting his purse down before walking over to Kenma and sitting next to him.

They sit in silence for a moment.

“How’s it going?”

“I have no idea what I’m fucking doing,” Kenma finally confesses. Shouyou laughs, leaning over and pressing a wet kiss to Kenma’s cheek. His friend makes a soft sound of disgust.

“Use the far left one. Scrub gently.” Shouyou grabs the rag and the cleaning agent and sprays a small dark spot—likely from one of them eating on the couch. “Like this.”

And that is how Tetsurou finds them an hour later, surrounded by silence as they gently scrub the couch down. He joins them with another rag without any questions.

Maybe….maybe Shouyou doesn’t need that Craigslist ad after all.

His friends were perfect just the way they are.

“Do we need to clean the carpet too?” Tetsurou breaks the silence. Shouyou pauses and Kenma hisses.

“I hate you both,” Shouyou says with a smile, “The carpet doesn’t need to be deep cleaned for another 2  _ months _ , but do try to keep your filthy cum off of it.”

“You still cannot talk,” Kenma says under their breath. “You sucked Tobio’s dick and got cum on the carpet in your room.”

“Shut  _ up _ , Kenma.” 


	4. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikages/Iwakages + Childhood

Tobio has never been the most social of children. His mother says it was caused by the fact that they had moved only months before he was born, and therefore never felt like America was  _ home _ . To Tobio, he thinks of Queen Anne as nothing  _ but _ his home. He has Tooru and Hajime within walking distance of his house, friends that also have parents like his. Where the kids don’t ask why he doesn't have  _ eyelids _ . Because he knows he’s different, Tobio doesn't often feel the need to talk to strangers, especially kids his age. Their wide colored eyes and pink skin bother him. All he needs is Tooru and Hajime. Even if they are older than him. 

At six years old, Tobio knows that his two best friends really aren’t his best friends.  _ Brothers _ seems to be the closer bond between the three of them--a fact pointed out by Tooru’s obaasan when she had visited them during the summer prior. Tobio had been too young to remember, but his parents had been struggling when they moved into a low class apartment in Queen Anne. It had been the Oikawa’s who found his mother working 3 different jobs  _ while _ juggling a 6 month old Tobio and had helped the Kageyama family get settled in the states. 

But Tobio only has his earliest memories of Tooru pulling on his hair, and of Hajime sleeping next to him. Of growing up so close to the Oikawa and Iwaizumi families that Tooru’s ojisan was  _ Tobio’s _ ojisan.

So when Tobio announces to his parents the summer after he turned ten that he likes guys, his parents don’t bat an eyelash. Hajime had confessed to being gay 4 months prior, followed by Tooru a month later.

It’s only when Tobio works up the nerve to tell his best friends--brothers?--that things go wrong in more ways than one.

“If you were gay, then you would have had your first kiss already,” Tooru is haughty in his 12 year old body, long limbs and full lips. He’s taken to wearing brettes his hair--Tobio’s not sure  _ why _ since it makes Tooru’s already girly features look even more girly--and has adopted an attitude to match. Tobio misses the days where they would all play in mud. 

Now Tooru screams if Hajime brings a  _ frog _ near him. Two years ago Tooru had loved frogs, saying they looked like little green aliens. 

“Why do I have to kiss someone to be gay?” Tobio is confused, he doesn't like girls the way he likes boys. Wasn't it as simple as that? “Have  _ you _ kissed someone, Tooru?” 

If Tooru had hair long enough to toss behind his shoulder, Tobio is certain he would have done it. Instead he just levels Tobio with a look that screams  _ you’re stupid _ . “Of course I have.” 

Tobio doesn't believe him. The  _ old _ Tooru would have told him and Hajime the moment that he ever kissed someone. “Who?” 

“A sophomore. He’s going to be a junior this year,” A smirk, followed by Tooru putting his hands on his hips. “Isn’t that amazing?” 

“I guess,” Tobio is regretting telling Tooru this news first. Hajime would’ve taken it better. Maybe a pat on the back and an offer to go bug hunting. Or maybe handed him another GameCube controller and asked if he wanted to play Pro Skater or Smash Bros. “I don’t see the big deal. It’s a  _ kiss _ .” 

(He didn’t say how he didn’t need to kiss a guy to know he was gay. Tobio had been having daydreams about holding hands with Hajime and  _ kissing _ Hajime, so kissing a random boy had never even crossed Tobio’s mind.) 

So when Tooru just smiles at him--all teeth and  _ terrifying _ \--and crowds Tobio’s space, all Tobio can think of is  _  this is what rabbits feel like before they die _ . 

And then Tooru kisses him. 

And Tobio promptly bursts into tears.

(Later after his tears have dried and Tooru’s apologized, Hajime kisses Tobio’s lips for the quickest of seconds. Tobio ends up dreaming about kisses and private smiles for the next two weeks.) 


	5. Sound is Love; Love is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KenKuro + High School  
> (Year -6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or the chapter i allude to Shouyou and Kenma being hardcore partiers/ravers and doing various drugs. 
> 
> 2007 was lit af fam. (jk i was like 10 in 2007 so i cannot sPEAK)

Shouyou plops down next to Kenma in their first hour class, bags evident under his eyes but grin bright enough to rival the sun.

Kenma is certain sunglasses are in order to look at their best friend like this.

“Dude!” Shouyou shouts. Or Kenma considers it shouting. It’s before ten in the morning, and their head is killing them. In the back of their mind they realizes they might _still_ be a little drunk. They don’t remember sleeping. “Last night was _amazing_.”

“I know, I was there,” Kenma wants to spoon out their eyes. They also want to be awake for this class, and debates if it’s worth it to rub just a little bit of coke along their gums to keep them _functioning_. “How was the shit Ty gave you?”

Shouyou looks like he’s about to swoon in his seat. “Bro, it was awesome. Everything felt so right. We did it together in the bathroom and then made out for a bit, and I think my soul ascended into heaven.”

Before Kenma can reply to that, or get the damn coke out of their bag, the teacher walks in and announces a pop quiz.

Kenma wants to _kill themself_.

Somehow they manage to make it through not only first but second hour without reaching into the black hole of their backpack to grab the small little baggie filled with their elixir of life.

Tetsurou, their boyfriend, stops them from using during the study hall the two of them share.

“You’re way too addicted to that stuff,” Tetsurou starts preaching. Kenma is too tired and too hungover to listen to it. “You should wait a day. And then you can have some more.”

A part of Kenma tell them that Tetsurou is right, that they shouldn’t be snorting and absorbing as much cocaine as they had been the past few months. They know they can stop anytime.

It’s just the stress that’s getting to them.

“It’s not that I need it, Tetsu,” Kenma says slowly. “It’s that I’m constantly stressed the fuck out that my parents are going to find out….about you. And _me_ . And _college_ \--”

“Babe,” Tetsurou leans into their space. “you don’t have to go to college. No one is forcing you to go. And who _cares_ if your mom finds out about me? Or you? You’re perfect no matter what.”

Kenma gives a small smile and turns their head to kiss the corner of Tetsurou’s mouth. “You know what would make me feel better though? Outside of killing myself right now, and _not_ more cocaine?”

“What?”

There’s a grin on Kenma’s face, pulling at their cheeks even through the splitting migraine from their hangover. They lean closer into Tetsurou’s space, lips brushing against his ear. “Eating you out in this classroom and not getting caugh

“ _Kenma!_ ” Tetsurou’s voice raises at least three octaves, a student four desks down shoots them a glare. Kenma just stares right back at her until she breaks eye contact.

“Moan my name louder,” Kenma drawls dryly, glancing back at Tetsurou. “I don’t think the next room heard you.”

“I hate you, and I hope your drug deal falls through tonight.”

“That money was going to be used for our _anniversary_ , how dare you wish ill will on the birthday of our dating,” Kenma sticks their hand back into their backpack and fingers the baggie before removing it. _Not yet_. “I was going to buy you a nice ring, a promise of my love--”

“Shut the fuck up.” Tetsurou’s laughing now, topic of Kenma’s active drug use a fading topic. They hope it remains that way.

* * *

 

There have been things in Kenma’s life that they wish to unsee. Like the time they walked in on their parents in the shower together (nothing sexual, just that image was enough to scar). Or the time Tetsurou dropped a ceramic bowl on his bare feet and blood got all over the tile.

Or like _right now_ , at this party, with their eyes likely bloodshot from all the cigarette and weed smoke. Like right now as they open to bathroom door to see Shouyou--their seemingly pure best friend--on the ground, hands gripping the rim of the sink with _someone between his thighs_.

Shouyou catches their eye between a gasp and a moan, though it ends in a yelp, but Kenma doesn't stick around long enough to see _who_ is eating out their best friend in the guest bathroom at some seniors house.

Maybe they _will_ do that extra line of coke. They definitely need it after seeing _that_ image which will forever be engrained in their brain.

Maybe they should bleach their brain when they get home. That sounds like a good idea.

* * *

 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Tetsurou speaks into the dark of the room. Kenma’s fingers dig into the meat of Tetsurou’s thighs and drag him forward. Their boyfriend gasps against their neck. “ _Fuck, Ken_ , it scares me how much I think I love you.”

Kenma debates slipping their fingers under Tetsurou’s shorts, but figures this is a conversation they should be having. “We’re best friends,” they start as they lean forward to nip at Tetsurou’s shoulder. “Before any of this, we are friends.”

“It’s still terrifying.” Fingers card through their hair, words soft in the air around them. “What if something happens to us?”

“Then we let it,” Kenma nips at Tetsurou’s shoulder and watches his hips jump forward at the action. Kenma thins their lips to refrain from smiling. “No use of worrying about it _now_.”

“Excuse you, I’m worrying constantly.”

This time Kenma does slide one of their hands from its place on Tetsurou’s thigh to finger at the hem of their boyfriend’s shorts. “Stop worrying,” Kenma replies back, voice equally as soft, as their fingers creep along the seam of Tetsurou’s panties.

“Ken-- _oh_ ,” Tetsurou’s hips jerk forward, hands gripping at Kenma’s hair. “Fuck, don’t distract me, we are having this conversation.”

Kenma hums their consent but their fingers just apply more pressure against Tetsurou’s underwear, watching the Tetsurou’s thigh muscles contract as he tries _not_ to rut into Kenma’s waiting hand.

“I’m not sure why you want to have this conversation when I’m trying to _get you off_ ,” Kenma snips. “Wait until after. Pillow talk exists, you know.” Their fingers curl over the hem of Tetsurou’s underwear and brush against the rough feel of his pubic hair.

“Stop, Kenma,” Tetsurou huffs out, though his hands are still curled tight in Kenma’s hair and his thighs are still clamped tight against the outside of Kenma’s own. “I want to _talk about this_.”

There’s another hum. Another huff of breath. A curl of fingers and a broken gasp.

Kenma doesn't understand why they would need to talk about it. If Tetsurou loves them, and Kenma loves him back, there should be no reason to doubt. To worry. So they work into Tetsurou one finger at a time, watching and listening to their boyfriend falling apart in their lap.

“I love you-- _fuck, yes_ \--Ken,” Tetsurou gasps in their lap, hips grinding on Kenma’s fingers. Behind him, Kenma watches as moonlight slowly filters into their room, illuminating Tetsurou in a halo of light.

Something inside of their chest constricts down to a single beat of their heart before it explodes throughout their body, sending tingling waves of _love_ along every nerve in Kenma’s body.

“Oh,” Kenma whispers as they watch Tetsurou’s backlit silhouette shudder around their fingers. The light illuminates the curves of Tetsurou’s body, the swell of his breasts, the bend of his waist. Kenma feels a bit like crying. “You’re beautiful.”

Tetsurou laughs, breathless, against their neck. His hips slow into a languid grind, muscles twitching. “I feel disgusting, but thank you.”

They don’t get it. The dismissal of compliments, the way Tetsurou tries not to smile when Kenma says that he looks good today. They’ve never known how to express their love for Tetsurou. Not when Kenma’s life seems to revolve around drugs and partying.

So Kenma just removes their fingers from inside Tetsurou, kissing at their boyfriend’s shoulder when Tetsurou lets out a broken whine.

“I want to try something,” they confess as Tetsurou raises his head from Kenma’s shoulders. “Can I fuck you?”

Neither of them say a word. Kenma’s staring at their fingers, wishing to take back the words they had said. It wasn't like they _didn’t_ want to fuck Tetsurou, but they had spent all this time telling themselves that were asexual. That sex bothered them, that they would never want it.

And they ended up here. With their boyfriend in their lap, and the urge to at least _try_ what it’s like to have sex with the person they love. With the person they love to hear gasp and moan out their name.

Tetsurou still hasn’t said anything, his face carefully blank. Kenma wants to reach up and pinch his cheek and tell him to loosen up, but the fact that Tetsurou’s thighs keep tightening around theirs keeps Kenma’s hands flat on the bed sheets.

“Are you sure?” Tetsurou finally asks, voice almost inaudible in the loud silence that surrounds them. Kenma gives a small nod. “Okay, yeah. I’m okay with that. Shit--how d’you?--fuck, um. How do you want to do this? Can I put on a shirt? I don’t like how my boobs look when--”

Kenma breaks their own silence with a snort of laughter, their clean hand coming up to cup Tetsurou’s cheek. “Calm down,” they punctuate their words with a chaste kiss against Tetsurou’s lips. “And lie down, I think it’s easier that way.”

Tetsurou climbs off them and Kenma scoots over to the edge of the bed so Tetsurou can lay down. “Yeah,” Tetsurou says. “That’s how me and Shouyou did it last year.”

“Hm. Yeah don’t ever mention Shouyou while I’m trying to have sex with you.” Kenma laughs as they bend Tetsurou’s knees to kneel between them. “I’ll walk away from whatever position you happen to be in.”

Tetsurou smiles and beckons them down for a kiss. “Okay,” they whisper as their lips meet. “Anything for you.”

Slowly their lips move together, soft smacking sounds resonating around them. It’s Tetsurou who parts his lips first, licking across Kenma’s bottom lip before their tongues slide past each other as Tetsurou traces nonsensical patterns on the roof of Kenma’s mouth.

Kenma is the first to pull away, smiling down at him when Tetsurou tries to chase after them. They lean back, one hand tracing the stretch marks on the insides of Tetsurou’s thighs while the other thumbs the skin under his breasts.

“Beautiful,” Kenma says again, watching Tetsurou’s eyes flutter shut. “You’re perfect.” Their hand moves up brush against Tetsurou’s nipple, trapping it between two fingers and pulling up gently.

“ _Ken_ \--” Tetsurou’s body jolts, thighs pressing against Kenma’s hips. Kenma tweaks his nipple again before they lean over to run the flat of their tongue over the raised bud. “Fuck _yes_.”

By the time Kenma pulls away from Tetsurou’s chest, both breasts are covered in various marks, and Tetsurou’s thighs are quivering on either side of Kenma’s body.

“Hurry _up_ ,” Tetsurou huffs, hips lifting and hands shoving his shorts and panties down as far as he can. “Kenma, _please_.”

Their hands smooth down Tetsurou’s body, feeling every dip and swell of their boyfriend’s body. When the reach where Tetsurou had left his shorts, Kenma takes the time to slowly pull the fabric off of him, one leg at a time.

“I hate you,” Tetsurou complains, hands gripping the sheets.

“Love you too,” Kenma removes their hands from Tetsurou’s body the moment they fling the shorts onto the ground, ridding themselves of their boxers before settling back between Tetsurou’s thighs.

Nerves eat away at both of them, and Kenma steadies their hands on the tops of Tetsurou’s knees. “I don’t have condoms.” they confess after a moment.

“Don’t get me pregnant then,” Tetsurou grins up at them, nerves evident on his face. “Don’t come inside? Kidding, I’m on birth control, remember?”

Kenma doesn't remember, but they’ll trust their boyfriend on this. “Okay. Yeah, okay.”

“We don’t have to do this.” Kenma swears they can see the world grow brighter outside, but just as quickly the light disappears and they realize it was a passing car splaying its headlights against the walls.

“I want to try,” Kenma breaths, voice shaking. “I’ve told myself I would hate this and I’ve never fucking tried--”

“Okay,” Tetsurou speaks over them, but Kenma plows on.

“And you look so fucking _beautiful_ right now. And always, but if this makes you feel good, I want you to...I want…”

“Okay,” Tetsurou says again, one hand cradling Kenma’s cheek. “I got it.”

Kenma nods and dips forward to kiss at Tetsurou’s parted lips. “I love you.”

“Yeah.”

The process is slow, unsteady. _Unsure_. Kenma’s hands shake when they rest on Tetsurou’s hips. But it’s with rapt attention that they watch Tetsurou’s mouth fall open as they slide into him. Kenma watches his back arch off the bed, his hands clench at the sheets.

They hear the broken gasps and moans that fall from Tetsurou’s lips, the quiet pleas for _more_ the spill into the night air. And Kenma obliges, willing to do _anything_ to watch Tetsurou fall apart.

The position is off, the pressure around their dick is borderline painful, but Kenma deals with it for the way Tetsurou’s breasts bounce on his chest, for the sounds their skin makes when Kenma sheathes themselves fully inside their boyfriend.

It’s not perfect. It’s sweaty and messy and all in all Kenma would not do it again, but when Tetsurous’ body seizes up, Kenma’s name falling from his lips in a mantra and a prayer, Kenma knows that they _would_ do it again.

If Tetsurou made the same sounds as he did tonight.

In the end Kenma did not end up coming, and when Tetsurou comes down from his high and detaches himself from Kenma’s body, Kenma rolls off the bed to gather their boxers.

“Did you like it?” Tetsurou asks them as Kenma snuggles into his bare chest.

“Not really. It’s not for me.” They kiss Tetsurou’s sternum. “You loved it though.”

“Fuck yeah I did. God that felt so good. Thicker than your fingers, that’s for sure.”

“Glad to know my penis has a bigger width then my three fingers.”  Tetsurou pinches Kenma’s side for the snark they give but otherwise remains silent. “I’d do it again. If you asked. But I don’t care for it.”

“Noted.”

“I still love you though,” Kenma says, softer this time. They feel Tetsurou shift away from them, feels warm fingers touch their chin and tilt their head up. Their only warning is the gentle puff of air across their lips before Tetsurou kisses them.

It’s not chaste, yet not heated. Their tongues slide together, their breath seemingly mixing into one. Kenma likes _this_. This closeness, this...overwhelming affection that Tetsurou showers them in every time they kiss.

“I love you too,” Tetsurou breathes as they part. He lets go of Kenma’s chin and allows them to curl back against his chest. “I’m still worried though.”

“Didn’t do a good enough job fucking the worries away, did I?”

“I’ve had better,”

“Liar,” Kenma’s laughing now, knowing without even seeing that Tetsurou is grinning at absolutely nothing. Like he always is. “I’m the best you’ve had yet.”

“ _Well_ , there was Shouyou--”

“Don’t finish that, I’ve heard that story at least three times, and I think you both fucking exaggerate each time.”

Tetsurou doesn't reply for some time, his breath even as the moments pass. Once Kenma figures he’s asleep, they let themselves close their eyes and sleep swallows them whole.

* * *

 

“What if,” Kenma begins, after their mid-terms. Their parents had been ragging on him to go to college for this and that; _business is a sound degree, son!_ their father kept preaching. So they had escaped the hell that was their house and booked it the two miles to Tetsurou’s house. Sometime’s they miss the days when they lived right next to each other. “I went into psychology?” they ask while the two of them lounge on Tetsurou’s bed.

“Like psychology on _drugs_?” Tetsurou asks. “Because that seems chill.”

Kenma thinks it over--because that _does sound pretty cool_ \--but it’s not the thought they had been mulling over in their mind since before test season hit the school. “I mean what if I worked with kids. Like us. With parents like _mine_. And who ended up a bit fucked up in the head because of it.”

Tetsurou doesn't say anything, but he stares at Kenma for a long while. Long enough that Kenma starts to feel uncomfortable with their boyfriend’s gaze on their face. Enough to make them want to hide.

“A bad idea?” they say, to break the silence.

“No, not at all.” Tetsurou shakes his head, a smile blooming on his lips. “I think that’s the first time you’ve come to me to actually ask my advice on your major.”

Kenma makes a noncommittal hum. “I guess.”

“It would be great for you, Ken.” Tetsurou turns his body so he can rest his head on Kenma’s thigh. “It’s a major parents would be proud of.”

“Like your ma? Would she be proud?” Kenma smiles down at their boyfriend, fingers itching to trace Tetsurou’s cheekbones.

Tetsurou snorts. “Ma would be proud if you and Shou stopped going to parties so much.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Worth a try.”

* * *

 

Kenma had known from a young age that they weren’t in the right body. They had grown up around parents who accepted the lifestyle of those around them without question, and yet when it came to their own offspring were completely unaware.

Their parents had never minded when Kenma wanted to wear a skirt, or when their shirts bared more midriff than what should be acceptable to the person they called their _son_. But they never batted an eyelash at Kenma. Just told them to have a good day.

It wasn't that their parents were bad, or close minded. Just oblivious to Kenma. Oblivious to their growing addiction to drugs, to the fact that they didn’t want to be called their _son_.

Their parents were oblivious to a lot of things.

One of them was the growing amount of scars littering their body.

But where Kenma’s parents never noticed, Tetsurou always would notice.

“Kenma.” Fingers are tracing against their skin, running smooth skin against their raised scars. “You need to stop this.”

They say nothing. They wonder what it would be like to curl so impossibly close to Tetsurou that they would become nothing at all.

His fingers continue to trail against Kenma’s skin, sometimes his touch fleeting and other times pressing softly against the scars that litter Kenma’s body.

“It helps,” they finally reply. Silence meets their words. But they didn’t expect anything different. “When I feel....”

“Not enough,” Tetsurou finishes softly. His fingers move down from their scared ribs to thumb at their hipbone. Kenma lets a shuddering sigh part their lips, turning their body more towards Tetsurou’s touch.

“Kenma?” Tetsurou says sometime later.

“Yeah?” Between Tetsurou’s soothing fingers rubbing against their hipbone and the quiet silence that had settled over them, Kenma was halfway to falling asleep.

“I love you,” Tetsurou finally says. “And you’re always enough.”

* * *

 

“Kenma!” Shouyou whines from his bed. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“I saw you this morning,” Kenma says from their spot just in front of Shouyou’s bed. “And yesterday. And the day before that.”

“Those were _studying_ and _taking finals_ days, Ken! They don’t count!” Shouyou’s feet dangle off the bed so close to Kenma that they could reach out and tickle the bottom if they wanted.

Their tempted, but in the end they refrain.

“Well I’m here now? I don’t know what you want me to say, Shou.” Outside of their study sessions, Kenma can only recall seeing Shouyou over a month ago. All their free time has been spent with Tetsurou, half hoping that their boyfriend won’t go to college in _Seattle_ for a _writing degree_.

Even if Tetsurou had promised Kenma and Shouyou both that come time for them to go to college, he would have an apartment for the three of them.

Shouyou doesn't reply to Kenma for a while, leaving them to wander around their thoughts. Thoughts about how much they are going to miss Tetsurou. About how they won’t be able to press their body against his during their study hall together.

How Tetsurou won’t be there to soothe them when the anxiety hits.

“I’m going to miss him too,” Shouyou says from next to them. Kenma doesn't remember him getting off the bed. “It’ll be okay. I’ll still be here.”

“I know,”

“I love you too, Kenma,” Shouyou’s arm brushes against Kenma’s, a touch that is grounding if not fleeting. “We can Skype together! Except if you two plan to have Skype sex, tell me beforehand so I don’t have to see that.”

Kenma laughs, the weight on their shoulders lessening.

Everything would be okay.


	6. Don't Wanna Dance Around the Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroKage + Questions  
> (Year 0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: Tetsurou is patient and Tobio learns something

They had decided on a cafe not too far from either of their apartments, on a day that Tobio  _ happened _ to have off. 

(If Shouyou had told him a month two weeks prior that Tetsurou would be free on this particular day because his manuscript would be turned in for edits and suggested that Tobio take that day off to ask his questions, no one had to know)

The place was loud, in the sense of  _ busy _ . It was the middle of the lunch rush hour; baristas shouting orders, customers chatting in line, machinery echoing off the exposed brick walls. 

Tobio opted to stare at that rather than the bemused expression on Tetsurou’s face. It was easier that way. 

“Alright, you ready?” Even though it was Tobio’s (and Shouyou’s) idea to do this, it’s Tetsurou who breaks their silence first. Tobio watches as Tetsurou leans back into the plush of the booth, his fingers drumming against the wood table.

In front of Tobio lays a notepad, the heading an underlined phrase of  _ Questions about Trans Topics™.  _ Tobio stares at it, nerves building in his chest. Underneath the heading lies only one question. 

_ How did you know? _

“Hey. Tobio are you even listening?” Tetsurou’s fingers stop drumming against the table top to snap in Tobio’s face. “Shit you totally weren't.” 

Of  _ course _ he wasn't. He was too busy trying to tell himself that it was okay to be here, to ask these questions. He was too busy telling himself that it wasn't his fault that he was ignorant on these things, and that Tetsurou wouldn't make fun of him. Most likely. 

“Sorry, what?” Tobio ends up saying, clacking the ball in his tongue against the back of his teeth. A fucking bad habit, but one he can't seem to break no matter how many times people tell him to stop. 

“I  _ said _ ,” Tetsurou sighs out like it’s such a pain to repeat himself. Tobio doesn't know him well enough to know if he’s actually upset or being dramatic. Shouyou hadn't had the thought to warn him about any of Tetsurou’s idiocracies, and now Tobio was left floundering in unknown territory. “That you can ask me whatever you want. I don't get offended all that easily, so anything you can think of, I promise I’ll answer it for you.”

“Oh,” Tobio says.  _ Don't be offensive  _ the voice in his head tells him. “How long were you a girl?”

The voice in his head screams at him, but he wants to know. So what’s the harm? Right? 

Judging by the constipated look on Tetsurou’s face, it  _ might _ have been a tad insensitive. Shit. 

“Willingly? Not for a long time,” Tetsurou speaks the words slowly. “I didn’t know what trans was for a long while, but lucky for me my mother is a blessing. One summer we went back to where she’s from out in Arizona and her tribe--a small traditional yet liberal group of Natives helped me understand that we aren’t always born as we were in our past lives.” 

Tobio notices the far off look in Tetsurou’s eyes, and realizes he had in fact asked a very personal question. 

“Even though I knew that I wasn't a  _ girl _ , I was still unwillingly called one for 10 years of my life after that. After that I personally started identifying as male.” 

“How old were you? When you went to see the tribe?” 

“Six.” 

Tobio falls silent, thinking about how he was at six years old. He can only remember daring Tooru to eat worms. None of them even knew they were  _ gay _ yet, and here Tetsurou was, figuring out he was in the wrong body. 

“Do you have a penis?”

The heavy air seems to lift at his question and Tetsurou gives a bark of laughter. “Not yet. I’m not even on T.” 

“T? The fuck is that?” 

“Testosterone, sorry.” Tetsurou doesn't look all that sorry. “I forget cis people don't really know all the lingo.” 

“The  _ fuck _ is cis?” Tobio remembers Shouyou mentioning it to him once, but Tobio was too confused about a large number of things in that conversation so he never asked about it. 

“Cisgender,” Tetsurou states as if that explains  _ everything _ . The blank look on Tobio’s face must have given away just how lost he was, because Tetsurou just laughs again. “Oh boy, we’re going to be here a while.” 

“Just answer the damn question,” Tobio says before he can stop himself. 

A soft sigh parts Tetsurou’s lips, though a gentle smile graces his features soon after. “So there are trans people, and cis people,” he starts explaining. “Cisgender people are those whose gender matches their biological sex they were given at birth. Like you. You were born biologically a male, and you identify as a man. It makes you cisgender.” 

“And you’re...A Transgender?” 

“I  _ am _ transgender. It’s a gender, not a title. You are male. Not ‘a male’.” 

Tobio nods slowly. It’s confusing, but getting clearer as the words lay themselves out in his head. “Got it. You’re  _ transgender _ because you were biologically born female and yet identify as male, right?” 

“Correct!” Tetsurou smiles at him, and for a second Tobio sees how Tetsurou could have been female. However with his strong jaw and angular nose, even without testosterone, Tobio doesn't understand how anyone would mistake him for anything  _ except _ male. 

“So does that Shouyou also transgender? I thought he didn't identify as male. Or female. Or whatever  _ that _ means. Also what about Kenma? I heard he doesn't--”

“They,” the word cuts into Tobio’s questions, effectively halting his speech. “Kenma uses  _ they _ .” Tetsurou’s voice isn't how it sounded seconds ago and Tobio pales at the fact that he fucked up something. 

The only thing to do is to plow on. “About that, why doesn't Kenma use  _ he _ . Or  _ she _ . They is plural for...many people, right?” 

Golden eyes stare at him for a moment, not quite a glare but something much more ominous than just simple  _ staring _ . Barely a few seconds later, Tetsurou lets out a long exhale of air. 

“Okay, we’re going to backtrack for a bit before I get to that,” Tetsurou sighs again before continuing. “Shouyou is considered trans in the grand scheme of things, but being nonbinary has it’s own subunit as well. Does that make sense?” 

Tobio nods. 

“Right, well there are a few different genders that fall under the nonbinary category like bigender, demigender, pangender, and so on.” When Tobio opens his mouth to ask what the  _ fuck _ any of that means, Tetsurou just raises his hand to stop him, “In the simplest of terms, all of them mean that the person who uses them is either identifying as male one day and female the next, or is somewhere between each gender depending on the day. Because gender is a  _ spectrum _ . Everyone is different.” 

“Right…”

“And while there are some people who will go into the genders under the nonbinary category, just as many settle on being nonbinary and being completely okay with that. Like Shouyou.”

Tobio nods again, finally understanding. “And what about Kenma?”

A silence settles over them. Tobio finds it odd, he had only asked a question about Kenma and his--their?--gender. Was Kenma an eunuch? Had he trampled on a sensitive topic without meaning to? 

Would Tetsurou tell Shouyou about their talk if he had broached something he shouldn't have? Would Shouyou  _ break up with him? _

“Kenma doesn't have a gender,” Tetsurou interrupts Tobio’s rapidly depressing thoughts. “They are technically under nonbinary gender spectrum, but the gender is often used on it’s own and goes by  _ agender _ .”

Tobio’s brain clicks into hyperdrive in that moment and he literally can  _ feel _ all the pieces fall into place. “Like the Latin prefix ‘a’ as in  _ without _ , right? Kenma is without a gender.” 

“Exactly!” Tetsurou leans forward in his seat, a bright grin on his face, “You got it! Wow, I fucking thought that would be a bitch to explain.” 

“Ah, yeah,” Tobio doesn't admit that agender was the simplest of the things Tetsurou had said so far, “Is that why Kenma goes by ‘they’ instead of he?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh...okay,” Silence settles over them again. “I’m going to fuck up a lot, aren’t I?” 

A ghost of a smile flits across Tetsurou’s face. “Fuck up what? Kenma’s pronouns or this whole ‘we are all transgender’ situation?” 

“Fucking  _ both _ .” 

This time Tetsurou laughs and reaches across the table to smack Tobio’s shoulder. “Good luck bro. You’re gonna fucking need it.” 

Tobio just groans.


	7. Too Blessed to be Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwakage + Pre-Grand Opening   
> (Year -1)

Tobio comes home with a six pack of Angry Orchard™--Tooru’s favorite store brand cider--to find his best friend already collapsed on the couch, staring forlornly at the coffee table. 

The  _ extremely clean _ coffee table.

“I have cider,” Tobio offers as he toes off his shoes. “Did you clean?” 

“All fucking day.” Shit, even Tooru’s  _ voice _ sounds haggard. Today must have been rough. “I think the kitchen sink is actually sparkling now.” 

Tobio wouldn’t doubt it. It sounds like something a Nervous Tooru would do. “Hajime is on his way with take-out. Wanna cry on my shoulder like a bitch, or are you going to wait until your boyfriend gets here?” 

There’s a beat of silence that Tobio uses to pop the tops off two of the bottles. “Get over here, Tobio.” 

“So you’re gonna cry on my shoulder,” Tobio mocks, but obeys Tooru’s request. “Are you really that nervous?” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Tobio hands Tooru his bottle of cider and watches as his friend’s hands shake as he accepts. “What if they don’t  _ like me _ .” 

“I don’t like you and I’m still fucking here, so I really don’t see the damn issue,” Tooru turns to glare at Tobio from the corner of his eye. “Listen, you’ve been piercing since you were fucking sixteen. You got your damn license six months after you started taking classes. Hell you basically had your own damn business before me and Hajime got out of our apprenticeships.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” Tooru takes a sip of his bottle of cider, a hum on his lips. Behind them the front door opens.

“What did Tooru not do?” Hajime says the moment he steps through the door. “Did he leave his dirty socks in the sink again?” 

“That was  _ one time _ ,” Tooru whines, leaning his head back against the couch to stare at his boyfriend. “What did you bring home?” 

“Take-out,” Hajime and Tobio say in sync. 

There’s a ghost of a smile on Tooru’s face. “Assholes.” 

“Dim Sum-King, of course,” Hajime elaborates. There’s a  _ phsh _ of the cider bottle opening, followed by the top clattering to the wood floor. “Shit.” 

“Did you get me a custard bun!” Tooru’s bottle thuds against their coffee table and he’s in the kitchen before the half empty bottle has time to stop wobbling dangerously. “Hajime, I love you!” 

“Using me for the fact that I support your custard bun habits, I see how it is.” There’s a light chuckle--Tobio thinks it’s Tooru--before it’s followed by soft smacking sounds. 

“I’m in this fucking room, and the sound of you making out in the kitchen makes me want to projectile vomit on the coffee table.” Tobio calls over his shoulder, actively  _ not _ looking at his roommates.

“You’re just bitter that Hajime got me  _ five _ whole cream buns and you only got  _ ham shui gok _ .

“How many?” Tobio asks. When no smacking sounds follow his question, he turns around to stare at his roommates, eyes narrowed just in case he sees Tooru trying to climb Hajime like a tree.

(It’s happened before when Tooru was drunk. It was absolutely hilarious and Tobio never lets him live it down. Hajime just pretends like the incident never happened.) 

“Ham shui gok?” Hajime peeks into the bag. “Four.” 

“Because he loves you less than he loves me.” Tooru sings as he crams half a custard bun into his mouth.

“I’ll love you less when I tie you to the couch and drink all this Angry Orchard in front of you,” Tobio threatens, holding Tooru’s bottle hostage as he downs the rest of his.

“No! Hajime! Stop him!” 

“You have legs,” Hajime shoves a dumpling filled bag into Tooru’s arms before he grabs the second one and his cider bottle, making his way over to the couch. 

“Rude, Hajime. After I kissed you too!” 

“Tasted like ass, did you brush your teeth today?” Tobio reaches into the bag Hajime offers him and pulls out one of his ham shui gok. When he bites into it, the fried flour crunches under the pressure of his teeth before he’s met with the pork core. 

Fucking  _ delicious _ . 

“I brushed my teeth  _ five times _ today,Hajime,” Tooru pouts. “You didn’t even notice I cleaned the house.” 

Hajime laughs and settles on the couch next to Tobio, taking the spot Tooru had previously vacated. Tooru wastes no time in plopping down onto Hajime’s lap, his legs outstretched so his feet rest on Tobio’s thigh. 

“I noticed,” Tobio supplies unhelpfully.

“Thank you, Tobio,” Tobio smiles around his dumpling.

“I brought food, be grateful you shits.” 

“We love you, Hajime,” Tooru croons, shoving a large piece of custard bun into his mouth. 

“I appreciate your existence in my life,” Tobio snarks. 

Between Hajime stealing bites of Tooru’s sweet bun and Tobio trying to inhale all four of his ham shui gok, silence settles over the three of them. 

It is of course Tooru who breaks the silence; “Remember when we started applying for permits to lease the building?” 

“And? That is something I  _ actively _ try not to remember. I wanted to burn the permit building to the ground.” Tobio licks his fingers clean of pork juice before dipping his hand back into the bag to pull out the last one.

“No but we were trying to come up with names for the damn shop. Don’t you remember?” Tooru wiggles in Hajime’s lap. “Hajime,  _ don’t you remember _ ?” 

“Stop fucking moving, of course I remember. You kept coming up with shitty names.” 

“Like  _ XXX Cactus Tattoos _ ,” Tobio snorts. “That was a good one.” 

“Personally still think we should have gone with  _ Flaming Skin Tattoo Shoppe _ ,”

“It sounds like a skin disease, I wasn't going to name my baby something so  _ horrifying _ .” Hajime drains the last of his cider and lets the bottle join Tobio’s and Tooru’s bottles on the coffee table. No one moves to get the other three bottles.

“Did you just call the shop your ‘baby’?” Tobio huffs out a laugh. “Do you love it more than you love Tooru?” 

“Impossible,” Tooru sniffs. 

“Of course,” Hajime says. 

Tobio isn’t sure he’s laughed harder in the past day than in that moment.

(“What about renaming it to  _ Satanic Rituals _ ?” Tooru says after they each have downed their second bottle of cider. The take-out bags rest on the ground near the couch. “Taka and Issei would get a  _ kick _ out of that.”) 


	8. Baby, You're Just My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagehina + Drunk  
> (Year 0, month 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //rises from the dead kinda
> 
> ayy if yall follow my work, i literally just updated my kurokenhina fic YESTERDAY so shout-out to all of u who warm welcomed my 5-month absent ass back to that fic. i cried a bit at work, yall r too kind to me. 
> 
> note about this chapter tho: if u havent been reading the chapter summary (esp the date) this fic must be so confusing since it jumps around their lives. i thought it was more fun to have this NOT be in chronological order. mostly b/c then i can balance the fucking dirty smut i wrote with cute childhoods. (im not sorry)

Halfway through the night, Shouyou realizes that _this_ might be the first time Tobio has seen him drunk. It’s almost been a year since they started dating, their anniversary coming up quicker with each passing day. It’s sad because Shouyou _still_ doesn’t know what he wants to do for Tobio.

(Though Kenma has confided in him that Tobio is also at a loss. At least they are both pretty fucking hopeless in that respect.)

But back to drinking, Shouyou doesn’t find much enjoyment in shoving alcohol down his throat, hasn’t since a few years back at a rave that ended in less than pleasant manners. Manners that ended his relationship at the time—a fight that resulted in Shouyou threatening to call the police.

(He doesn’t have the best track record with relationships.)

It was the release of Tetsurou’s new book _This Book is Gay_ , and already it was turning heads, causing conversation, making people _see_ that being _different_ wasn’t really all that different at all.

Plus it was a hilarious book—almost like a self-help book yet filled with random facts and anecdotes from various people (including Shouyou and Kenma’s personal stories, as well as Tetsurou’s shortened life story). It was a celebratory night, filled with chatter and laughter. Solemn conversations in the corner, hugs to ease the pain of being _different_. And drinking. Lots, and lots of drinking.

Shouyou had asked Tetsurou weeks before the event if he could bring Tobio, to which is best friend had clapped him on the shoulder and told him _of course_ . Tobio obviously agreed—he couldn’t say no Shouyou _just yet_ —and now. They were here.

With Shouyou drunk.

And Tobio staring at him like he had a second (or third) head.

Honestly, him being drunk wasn’t that big of a deal. It wasn’t like he was tossing off his clothing and running around naked.

(That was an experience Kenma didn’t let him live down after Shouyou did it in their senior year of high school. He’s still bitter that he doesn’t remember any of it.)

“That’s the sixth glass of wine you’ve had tonight,” Tobio comments lightly against Shouyou’s shoulder. “Not including the two Long Island teas and the glass of champagne you drank during dinner earlier.”

Shouyou hums and turns toward Tobio, a smile gracing his lips. “Are you calling me an alcoholic, Tobio?”

Tobio’s brows furrow for a second. “No, I want you to stop drinking.”

The bright laughter that bubbles from Shouyou’s stomach makes him feel light enough that he grips Tobio’s hand to anchor himself, “Cute!” he says between breaths, “I won’t die.”

“You’re clearly plastered.”

Shouyou merely shrugs in response, watching the room from the booth he snagged about an hour ago. He feels drunk, but not overly so. Though he figures—in the rational part of his mind—that if he were to try to stand, gravity would win and he would go tumbling to the ground before he could even blink.

Being drunk is equally a freeing and containing feeling. Free of all worries, but burden by the fact that your body _hates you_ the next morning.

“Look at Kenma,” Shouyou mumbles after some time; lazily nodding in the direction of his friend. “They look so happy, it’s adorable.”

“He looks the same.” The comment is dry, and Shouyou gasps in horror, weakly smacking Tobio’s arm. “Stop that, fuck sorry _they_ look the same, shit. I’m still not used to this, I don’t use…pronouns for _them_ often.”

“Mmm.”

“Anyways, how can you fucking tell? They look bored to me.”

“Oh, they are.” Shouyou giggles, leaning over to peck Tobio on the lips, “But their eyes are shining. We aren’t close enough to see how their fingers are wiggling, but they’re trying to give Tetsurou space to mingle. It’s hard, though. For Kenma.”

“Why?”

It takes a while for Shouyou to speak, though he isn’t sure if it’s because he was formulating a good answer, or because words were slipping away in his mind before he could wrangle them to form a complete sentence.

“Tetsurou is getting fucked tonight,” is what his brain helpfully supplies to his mouth, “Kenma wants to steal him away.”

“Celebratory sex?” Tobio laughs. It’s a deep sound that Shouyou loves when he’s sober, but drunk he feels like drowning in the sound. Tobio’s laughter could wrap him up in a warm blanket and lull him to sleep. “I don’t blame them.”

Shouyou’s body flushes hot at those words. He knows what Kenma will do to Tetsurou the moment they get home. He hears the breathy laughter, the high whines, sighs, and gasps.

And of course the _begging_.

There’s a pulse between his thighs and suddenly he’s wet and _aching_.

“Tobio,” he coos, laying a hand on his boyfriend’s arm. Tobio turns to look at him, brow raised. “Bathroom?”

His boyfriend shrugs and moves to get up. “You have to piss?”

“No, I’m horny.”

Tobio sits back down, “No,” he says, eyes narrowed, “Absolutely not.”

“Tobio, please!” Shouyou is whining, knows he’s whining, and is going to keep whining until he gets what he wants. And he _wants_ to have Tobio’s fingers drag in and out of his pussy until he’s boneless and whimpering. He _wants_ Tobio’s weight pressing against him, to feel the outline of his cock slotted against his hip. And he’s going to _get it_.

“Fuck no. Never, fuck, Shouyou is that a _kink_ .” Tobio is looking more and more horrified by the moment but Shouyou _needs this_ so he’s going to get it. He will get it. He has to. Tobio can’t say no to him. Not _yet_.

“It’s a kink.”

Shouyou snaps his head up, looking into molten copper for a moment before he’s trying to jump out of the booth.

“Tetsu!” he shouts, laughing as he stumbles against the table. “Hey!”

“Oh my god, you got _this_ drunk?” his best friend laughs at him and catches his stumbling body. Shouyou smiles up at him and presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Your boyfriend is literally _right there_ , kiss him not me.”

Tobio grunts in agreement.

“My _boyfriend_ won’t fuck me in the bathroom. I’m sulking, Tetsurou. _Sulking_.”

“Being a fucking brat more like it,” Tobio grumbles under his breath. Shouyou ignores it. “You said it was a kink?”

Shouyou feels Tetsurou nod against the top of his head. He hates being so short, “It’s a kink. A horrible kink but nothing bad has happened yet. Normally people tell him no.”

“I thought Tobio was _different_ ,” Shouyou continues to pout. Tetsurou manhandles him until Shouyou is facing Tobio.

“Ridiculous,” Tobio sighs before he gets out of the booth. He leans forward and for a second Shouyou thinks he’s going to kiss him but instead he presses his lips to the far side of Shouyou’s cheek. “If you come home with me, I’ll take care of you.”

The shudder that runs through him—that Tetsurou totally felt—would embarrass him if he were sober but since the last thing he is right now is _sober_ the shiver doesn’t embarrass him. Nor does the heavy pulse of his cunt.

* * *

 

He can count the number of times he has been in Tobio’s room on both hands. It’s messy yet bare at the same time. Dark colors, but not _gothic_ -ly so. Just dark wood and dark curtains and dark clothes that litter the floor. Such a contrast to the pale colors that cover Shouyou’s room from top to bottom.

But at the moment Shouyou doesn’t care that Tobio’s room is darker than his. Doesn’t care about the clothes that are sprinkled across the floor.

All he cares about is the pillow under his hips, how the cool air brings goosebumps to his legs as Tobio tugs his pants down.

“Tobio,” he cries into the dark of the room, gasping when his boyfriend kisses the insides of his thighs. “Please, please, Tobio _please_.” His body feels heavy and light. He needs to float into the sky, needs to stay on this bed and let Tobio lavish him in affection.

He needs that spark, that heavy drag inside. He _wants_ Tobio inside him, slamming into him until their thighs are slapping together.

Just the thought of something that _thick_ stretching him makes Shouyou whine.

“Beautiful,” Tobio mumbles against the pale skin on Shouyou’s stomach. “Shouyou, you’re so beautiful.”

“I want your cock inside me.” Shouyou sits up on his elbows, staring down at his boyfriend. A few streaks of moonlight and outside streetlights filter into the room, and Shouyou’s eyes have adjusted to see Tobio’s general outline. “ _Please_.”

A startled laugh escapes Tobio’s mouth, but before Shouyou can beg again, their lips are connecting and Tobio’s tongue is licking into his mouth. His tongue skims along the back of Shouyou’s teeth, sliding against Shouyou’s own before they part for a sharp inhale.

“You ruin _every_ good moment,” Tobio says in the space between them.

“You aren’t putting your fingers inside me like you _promised_ ,” Shouyou replies, threading fingers in Tobio’s hair and closing that space for another kiss.

It’s sloppy, unbalanced, _drunk_. They are drunk—Shouyou much more than Tobio—and their actions reflect their state of intoxication. Shouyou is halfway passed out during foreplay, limbs heavy with exhaustion while his mind jolts at every touch of pleasure Tobio sparks in him. His body reconnects fully with his mind when the first finger slides inside him, the squelch of his bodily juices seemingly echoing in the room.

“ _Oh_ ,” Shouyou sighs, letting his eyes slip closed, “yeah… _yeah_.”

They haven’t been dating long enough for Tobio to know every single one of Shouyou’s sweet spots, the places that make him gasps as pleasure dances along his nerves. They haven’t been together long enough for Tobio to understand that Shouyou isn’t always vocal, that his requests for _what to do_ are more often than not body language rather than spoken.

So when Shouyou tires of the one finger sliding steadily in and out of him, when the anchor of pleasure is swept away by the pure _steadiness_ of Tobio’s actions, he wiggles his hips and whines out, " _more_.”

As another finger slides in next to the first one, the stretch sending pleasure sparking along his nerves. It’s not even a year into their relationship, Shouyou doesn’t expect _much_ from their sex life. But when Tobio leans forward and licks the space between his breasts, Shouyou yelps, his quiet laughter tapering off into a soft whine when those fingers curl up and drag along his walls.

He feels drunker than he was at the party, drunk on the _everything_ Tobio is doing to him. The curl of his fingers, the kitten licks that slide along his nipples. Distantly Shouyou is upset that Tobio took out a majority of his piercings for the night. Including his tongue ring.

Shouyou reaches the top of the mountain his body had been climbing, heaving a sigh when the pleasure suddenly plateaus.

“Hold on,” Tobio is saying against his lips and it is only when Shouyou _stops_ whimpering that he realizes he was whimpering in the first place.

Without Tobio’s fingers inside him, Shouyou feels empty, and trails his own hand down to thumb along his clitoris, gasping softly at soft presses he gives to the sensitive nub.

“ _Shit_ ,” he hears Tobio curse followed by the oddly loud sound of a zipper being pulled down. “Shouyou, slow down, I have to—fuck.” Shouyou’s about to snap a reply that Tobio is taking too long, but then wet heat is slotting against his hip. It takes a second for his brain to catch up on _what_ that is, but Tobio is already sliding in three fingers—a stretch that makes Shouyou’s back arch and a cry to part his lips.

“T-Tobio!” he gasps, fingers threading into his boyfriend’s hair as Tobio leans over him, peppering kisses across his face. Shouyou shifts his hips up, letting Tobio’s cock slide along the indent of his hip.

Tobio groans next to his ear, fingers curling hard inside, which causes Shouyou to let out a strangled yelp. They rock together, gasps mingling in the air.

Shouyou releases one of his hands from Tobio’s hair to trail down and guide Tobio’s thumb to press against his clitoris. At his sudden moan, Tobio grinds his cock hard into Shouyou’s hip, piercings scratching against his skin in the most pleasant of ways.

It’s Tobio who crashes over the edge first, his body tensing for a moment before warmth splatters the lower part of Shouyou’s stomach. Seconds later Shouyou relaxes his body and lets himself fall backwards off the cliff, his orgasm washing over him in waves.

Tobio doesn’t even work him through it, just removes his fingers and wipes them on the sheets next to them. Shouyou wants to snap at him that _that’s not how it works_ but his body is heavy, his tongue more so. So they lie there, sticky and pressed together until Shouyou shoves Tobio off of him, laughing as he does so.

“Too heavy for you?” Tobio says against his shoulder, slowly wiping the sheet along Shouyou’s stomach and inner thighs to clean up. When Shouyou just hums in reply they lapse into a sort of silence for a moment.

“Keep your fingers in next time,” Shouyou speaks long after the dirtied sheet had been tossed off the bed.

“Fuck, okay got it.” Tobio makes a move to get off the bed, likely to get that notebook Tooru had told Keiji (who told him) with all the tips Shouyou had given him over the months of their dating. Shouyou traps him with a single leg thrown over his hip, laughter bright when Tobio wheezes at the narrow miss of his still bare junk.

“Shou…”

“I know about the notebook,” Shouyou confesses suddenly. Half of him curses the day he was born because he feels the way Tobio goes stiff under him.

“I’m going to _kill_ Tooru.”

At that Shouyou busts out into loud peals of laughter, shaking the entire bed. Tobio grumbles next to him but says nothing.

“So cute!” Shouyou exclaims, shifting to kiss Tobio between the furrow of his brows. He misses in the end and ends up smacking his lips hard against Tobio’s eyelid. “Oops.” He giggles.

Tobio just shoves him off with an amused grunt. “Drunk.”

“Sobering up slowly. Nothing like an orgasm—”

“You didn’t say _good_ orgasm.”

“Because it wasn’t. It was _okay_. You’ve done better.”

Tobio shifts in the bed.

Shouyou groans. “If you get that notebook I’m setting it on fire.”

“Fuck off.”

A hum. “Babe, I would but you don’t fuck me right, so I _can’t_.”

Moments later Tobio is attacking him with a pillow, a growl in his throat as Shouyou yelps and shields himself. He ends up kicking Tobio in the knee and falling off the bed before the attacks stop, leaving the two of them grinning at each other and panting.

Shouyou lies on the ground for a moment before his fingers find what he _thinks_ might be a clean shirt. It smells like Tobio—sweat and the incense Tooru burns at the shop—so Shouyou sits up to pull it over his head.

Tobio makes an appreciative sound but it’s only when Shouyou bends over to pick up his panties that he feels a hand groping his ass.

“Shameless,” Shouyou huffs, stumbling as he tugs his underwear on, half because he wasn’t sober enough to be stable, and half because there were _so many clothes on the ground_.

“Sexy,” Tobio hums.

Shouyou bends down again, picking up a few items—cum dried socks, pants, a belt—before he finds another shirt and a pair of boxers. He turns to throw them at Tobio’s face. “Clean your room.”

“Am I dating my fucking mother?” Tobio snaps half-heartedly as he shifts his hips up to tug on the boxers.

“Do you want me to clean your room like your mom would?” Shouyou asks sweetly, crawling back into the bed and setting his head on Tobio’s now clothed chest. “Because I can.”

“No.”

“Then clean it.”

“…no.”

Shouyou smiles against the fabric. “I’ll help you. And suck your dick.”

There is a beat of silence. And then another. And then a heavy sigh, “I hate that you do this.”

“Are you cleaning your room?” He’s almost there, almost won. He can _taste_ it.

“Yes…okay, I’ll clean my room tomorrow.”

“Good boy.”

“Shut the _fuck_ up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the book mentioned that i had Tetsurou write is REAL and i own it and its fucking hilarious. i love it. (also i splurge bought it b/c im not......gay.....but they do mention asexual folk and!!! agender folk! its so COOL!)


	9. Tell Me, Is This Freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a step in the wrong direction. This is a step so far backward. The battle should be nearing an end. 
> 
> This is not the future they were fighting so hard for. 
> 
> They were going to have to fight a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this was not part of the list of things i wanted to write for this collection of snapshots. But i am upset and very scared as a black transgender person. and tobio and shouyou in this au live in the same world we do. so they would have to deal with this too. 
> 
> idk if i should do a kuroken vers of this? would yall like that? its a lot more....explosive and has a bit more triggers then this one does but.
> 
> stay safe everyone. i love you, and you are valid no matter what. I'm sorry this is what it has come down to. Be strong, we can do this.

“He won,” Shouyou whispers in the dark of his boyfriend’s room. “Tobio, he honest to god _won_ the election.”

“I know.” the answer is no louder to Shouyou’s own voice. It’s heavy with regret and with sorrow and with things Shouyou can’t name.

“What are we going to do?”

For that, Tobio has no answer.

Earlier in the night, they had watched the election results roll in with Tooru and Hajime. Watched with baited breath as states fought between the two candidates, fought between red and blue. Watched as Pennsylvania fell.

As Florida was torn between red and blue.

As Florida fell red.

“Fuck every single third party voter,” Hajime had hissed.

Tooru had only tipped his head back against the couch and Shouyou watched as a tears silently trekked down his cheeks.

Tobio had pulled Shouyou close in that moment. Had wrapped an arm around his waist and pillowed Shouyou’s head against his shoulder. And Shouyou let him. Let himself be wrapped in the comfort of something familiar as reporter after reporter got less convinced that Clinton had a path to victory. As the path got harder and _harder_.

“An overqualified female is going to _lose_ ,” Tooru broke in during a brief commercial, voice high with disbelief. “To a racist, homophobic _rapist_. How in any way is that right?”

“It’s not,” Tobio had said. “It’s not right, not even a little bit.”

“At least she’s winning the popular vote right now,” Shouyou’s attempt at being helpful had fallen on deaf ears. They all knew that meant nothing. They all knew that popular vote didn’t mean the presidency.

The live broadcast returned. They fell silent.

Wisconsin turned red.

“Think she’ll win Arizona?” Hajime had spoken after heavy minutes of silence.

“No,” Shouyou had shaken his head, a bitter smile on his lips. “It might be a battleground, but it’s too red to fall.”

“At least there is Cali?” Tooru forced optimism in his voice, but they all knew the outcome. They all knew what was to happen. It was like watching a trainwreck.

The seconds ticked by, and with them the future just got clearer.

Clinton had no path to victory. There was only defeat. Only spattering of blue amongst a _sea_ of red.

It was nearing one in the morning before the final state fell, pushing Trump over the needed 270. It was nearing one in the morning when Tobio hugged Shouyou tight, whispering against his temple that it would be okay. It was nearing one in the morning before the final shoe dropped.

_Donald Trump is the 45th President of the United States_ , the television droned.

Tooru hiccupped a sob. Shouyou found his hand and gripped it tight in his. Had pulled himself from Tobio grip to pull Tooru into his arms for a tight hug before passing him off to Hajime’s waiting arms.

No one spoke. It was only after an hour later, the four of them glued to the television as Trump gave his winning speech.

_I’m going to make America great again!_ He had shouted as crowds cheered.

It was only an hour later, Tooru’s hand clasped painfully in Shouyou’s own as they all cried, that Hajime had had enough. Had turned off the television and declared that they all go to bed before all but dragging Tooru into their room. For a moment Shouyou sat pressed against Tobio in stunned silence--hand slowly growing cold from where Tooru had held him--as they heard Hajime and Tooru break down behind closed doors.

_I’m sorry, I love you. We will be okay, please stop crying Tooru. I love you_.

And when Shouyou couldn’t take it anymore, he asked Tobio to take him to bed.  

Now they were lying in an almost silence, broken only by the soft words of comfort Tobio pressed against the top of Shouyou’s head and the sobbing Shouyou was muffling against his boyfriend’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Tobio was saying. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”

Shouyou presses his face harder against Tobio’s chest as another sob shakes his body. Tobio just hugs him closer and buries his face in Shouyou’s hair.

_I’m sorry_ they say as they curl around each other, finding comfort in the other’s presence.

Shouyou can feel the hitches in Tobio’s breath, the shaking of his body, the way his  muscles tighten sporadically around Shouyou before relaxing again.

He can’t believe this. That something like _this_ was happening. Can’t believe that Trump had managed to be elected, that the new Vice President of the United States was someone who stood by and watched as HIV patients died. Who wholeheartedly agreed with and _endorsed_ conversion therapy. Shouyou can’t believe that after all the hardwork that the LGBT community had gone through, that the end result of this election would be. _This_.

This step in the wrong direction. This step so far _backwards_ . The step that could easily send gay marriage _away_.

“What if they take it away,” Shouyou’s voice breaks as fear laces through him. “What if they take away my _rights_. I can’t do that, Tobio. I can’t. I--”

_I can’t go back to being a girl_ , he doesn't say. But Tobio gets it.

“They can’t,” Tobio releases his hold on Shouyou to tip his chin up. “They can’t. You legally-- _legally_ \--changed your name and your gender. They can’t take that from you.”

“But _what if_ \--” Shouyou starts again.

“No,” Tobio shifts to press a kiss against Shouyou’s forehead. “You are safe. We’re going to be okay. All of us. Okay?”

Shouyou only manages to nod once before Tobio is crushing him back against his chest. “I love you,” Shouyou says. “I love you, so much.”

“I know. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was totally unbeta'd, so im sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> if u need someone to talk to, find me on tumblr dot hell site @mutukx or on twitter @toorumutsukii


	10. Come Here Baby, We’re Gonna Hit It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KageHina + Public Transportation  
> (Year 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas/happy holidays u filthy losers. 
> 
> i was doing something in regards to this au last night and realized i nEVER POSTED THIS SNAPSHOT. i did nto suffer to not post it lmao 
> 
> i hope u all have a wonderful holiday season and happy new year!! let 2016 Die Already, am i rite? lmao
> 
> shocking the title is taken from war of hormone by bts (bc im kpop trash now fun fact lmao). who let these smol boys sing these songs bc im gonna cry

Tobio is one hundred percent certain that they are going to get caught on this bus. That the bus driver--or god forbid the old lady sitting up front--is going to hear them. Or  _ see _ them. And then Tobio and Shouyou are going to be kicked off the bus and arrested with public sex acts or something equally fucking horrendous.

And it would all be  _ Shouyou’s fault _ . Because honestly, Tobio refuses to take the blame for this. Even though he had been the one to cave in the end. Because it was  _ Shouyou _ who knew that Tobio was weak to his smiles and pouts and  _ pleas _ . It was  _ Shouyou _ who convinced Tobio. He had no part in thinking of this plan. 

“God, Tobio-- _ yes _ ,” Shouyou mumbles into Tobio’s shoulder, thighs clenching against Tobio’s own. “Yea-- _ fuck _ \--just like that.” 

“Fucking, shut the fuck  _ up _ , Shouyou,” Tobio knows for a fact that his face is bright red, and he regrets the moment he agreed to Shouyou idea. 

It had started with Shouyou innocently playing with Tobio’s fingers; moving them to brush against the silk smooth skin of his thigh. Tobio had been content to run his fingers across soft skin, to play with the hem of Shouyou’s skirt and listen to content hums in the otherwise silence of the early morning. 

But  _ no _ , Shouyou had to lean over and tell Tobio he  _ wasn’t wearing any fucking panties _ . Tobio only remembers his thought processes going downhill from there--he was fighting a losing battle between himself and Shouyou--before his fingers decided that his conscious was taking too long to reach a conclusion and made a move all on their own. 

In the end it was Shouyou’s broken little gasp as Tobio brushed against his clit, the soft  _ please _ that echoed in Tobio’s head that solidified that he was in fact about to finger his boyfriend on a  _ bus _ before eight in the fucking morning. 

And in that moment Tobio knew he was a weak,  _ weak _ human being. 

Now Shouyou straddles Tobio’s thighs, dark skirt laying innocently on his wrist as his fingers work in and out of his boyfriend’s pussy. “Never fucking wear skirts again,” Tobio presses the words into Shouyou’s cheek. “You’re never allowed to wear them in public ever, do you hear me?”

Shouyou shudders, walls tightening around Tobio’s fingers. “Why? Am I giving you a  _ kink _ ?” Tobio represses a growl of his own and crooks his fingers up. “ _ Fuck yeah _ , Tobio. Do that again.” 

Tobio has the urge to grab the pretty little pink sweater hanging off Shouyou’s shoulder and stuff it in his mouth to  _ shut him up _ . “I don’t have a fucking kink,” he huffs. 

“Not  _ yet _ ,” Shouyou faces him, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright and grins at him. “I’ll get you there, as soon as you  _ get me off _ .” To get his point across, Shouyou rolls his hips down and his breath leaves him in a shaky exhale.

“Impatient,” Tobio hums, using his thumb to rub right above Shouyou’s clit. The muted gasp that his boyfriend manages to muffle with his hand makes Tobio smile.

“Do you  _ want _ to get caught on the bus?” Shouyou whines, hips wiggling in hopes that Tobio will pump into him  _ faster _ . Or that he would touch his clit instead of darting around it, Tobio wasn't too sure. 

“Not really,” Tobio slows his fingers down, watching as Shouyou’s hips stutter. “I wish we were back at my apartment right now,” he confesses. “I would pin you to the bed and work my fingers inside of you one by one. Until you were gasping and begging for me to fuck you--” 

Shouyou gasps, hips rocking against Tobio’s fingers in a silent plea for him to go faster. Tobio obliges, without complaint. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Shouyou warbles, voice cracking when Tobio thumbs his clit. “Tobio,  _ please _ !”

Tobio works his fingers in faster, his free hand gripping Shouyou’s hip and guiding him to rock against Tobio’s fingers  _ just so _ . “I got you,” he whispers in Shouyou’s ear, feeling his boyfriend unraveling around him. “Cum for me, Shouyou. I want to hear you.” 

He’s not sure if it’s his words that trigger Shouyou’s orgasm, or the curl of his fingers against the ribbed tissue along the top of Shouyou’s walls coupled with the hard rub of his clitoris that did him in. Either way the action has Shouyou curled forward, head resting on Tobio’ shoulder as his chest heaves, body quaking against Tobio’s chest. 

“Feel better?” Tobio asks after a few moments, slowly removing his fingers from inside Shouyou. His boyfriend answers with a weak whine, body sagging against Tobio. “Please tell me you have underwear on you. Otherwise I’m going to fucking drag you back to Seattle and this entire trip will be for nothing.” 

“No Lakewold?” Shouyou mumbles. Tobio grimaces as he wipes his fingers across the scratchy fabric of the seat next to him. “Not even a glimpse?”

“Only if you don’t have a pair of panties or some shit on you,” Tobio glances to the front of the bus, seeing the driver still driving--always a plus--and the old lady asleep, her back facing him.  _ Good _ . “Also  _ what were you thinking _ , pulling some shit like this? I thought I fucking told you, I don’t have this kink.” 

At the annoyance in Tobio’s voice, Shouyou glances up, eyes wide. “I. I just wanted...you never say  _ no _ . I thought you might actually like it,” he trails off, bottom lip quivering. Tobio feels something in his heart crack. “I’m sorry.” 

The two of them sit in a tense silence, Shouyou looking down at the space between them and Tobio glaring off into the distance. Finally, it’s Tobio who breaks the silence. “Tell me,” he starts. “Next time you want to try something. Don’t fucking spring it up on me. I swear to fucking  _ god _ , Shouyou--” 

“Okay,” Shouyou butts in, scooting forward and grabbing Tobio’s face. The action stops Tobio’s rant in its tracks and he finds himself staring into worried amber eyes. “You’re not mad at me, right? I mean, you still will go with me to the gardens? Don’t, leave me. Please.” 

Tobio stares at Shouyou just a little longer, letting the words sink into his skin before he slowly removes one of Shouyou’s hands from his face and presses a kiss to the back of his knuckles. When Shouyou’s face starts to turn red, Tobio leans forward to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. 

“I’m mad,” Tobio speaks between their lips. “But that’s because you didn’t ask me beforehand, understand?” Shouyou nods and Tobio kisses him again. “Of course I’ll still go see these stupid flowers with you, and this isn’t a reason for me to leave, okay?” 

“Okay.” Shouyou echoes. Tobio presses one more kiss against the corner of Shouyou’s mouth. “I brought lace panties. Their in my purse.” 

Tobio gives a small nod. “Good,” he looks over to see the old lady staring at them. And he realizes that Shouyou is still in his lap. “Are you going to sit in your own seat now?” 

“No, why?” Shouyou turns to see the old lady and Tobio watches in  _ horror _ as he just smiles at her and waves. It’s worse when the old lady just gives them a wave back. 

“What if she  _ talks to us _ ,” Tobio hisses, pinching Shouyou’s thigh. 

“Old ladies are nice, behave Tobio!” Shouyou leans forward and kisses him with a loud  _ smack _ , “Besides, she seems nice!” 

“She’ll be nicer if the next time she looks over here you’re sitting in your  _ own fuckin seat _ ,” Tobio grumps. Old ladies were all judgemental of him.Too many piercings, too many tattoos. He didn’t smile enough. Always some  _ bullshit _ with them, he hated it. 

“I can’t move. So no,” Shouyou confesses with a small smile. “And I think I need to rinse out the cum stains on the inside of this skirt when we get off. Because, um, I came pretty hard and Tobio, you should dirty talk more.” 

“Stop talking.” Tobio cannot  _ believe _ he had gotten his boyfriend off on the bus. It was so fucking hot, in all the wrong ways. 

“Didn’t you get hard? I swore you were, did it go away?” 

“I thought about us getting caught and it literally fucking vanished, stop asking questions. One of us had to be level headed in that situation, and it wasn’t going to be  _ you _ .” 

“Ungrump yourself, grumpy-pants,” Shouyou sings, wiggling in Tobio’s lap. “We’re here.” 

“How the  _ fuck _ \--” 

“Reaching destination, Lakewold Gardens,” the bus driver monotones. “Make sure to gather all your belongings, and have a wonderful morning.” 

Tobio just lets his head hit the window and sighs. Today was going to be a long day. 


	11. Mud on my Shoes; Sun on my Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagehina/Kuroken + The Beach   
> (Year 1, month 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //rises from the grave
> 
> IM NOT REALLY ALIVE BUT. gio found the time to finish the beach picture so i. am putting this chapter up lmao. (this was prewritten back in the summer so like honestly i havent written anything new for 2017 rip me) 
> 
> if youre wondering where my soulmate fic is, its half done but im in another exchange that i want to get finished, im trying to find a job again, back in school (and need to get A's in all 3 of the classes), missing a week of class for chicago to see bts in concert, and trying to study abroad in the next 2 years! SO!!! it will not be abandoned, im slowly working on the soulmate fic, just be patient. 
> 
> anyways enjoy!!!

There were few things in life that Shouyou didn't attempt to plan. He planned what he was going to do after high school. He planned getting the job he did so close to his apartment with Tetsurou and Kenma. He even planned the exact date he told Tobio  _ I love you _ . 

(It had been during one of their semi-regular movie dates. Spirited Away was on. Chiro had just been found by Haku when Shouyou kissed Tobio’s cheek and told him that he was in love with him.)

So the fact that he was crammed in the backseat of his boyfriend’s car with Tetsurou and Kenma on an impromptu 4 hour drive to the  _ beach _ was a little unnerving. It wasn't planned. And while Shouyou was totally about the ‘unplanned things in life’ he didn't think that it meant driving four hours  _ one way _ to the Rialto Beach. So far in the middle of nowhere, that they were likely going to have to stay in Forks for the night (and Shouyou was going to have to listen to Tetsurou gush over  _ this is where Twilight is based! _ ) before catching the first ferry back onto the mainland.

But here he was. In the car with his best friends and the love of his life in an oversized shirt and his bathing suit bottoms. 

“Are we there yet?” He asks moments after they pass a sign telling them they have 120 miles more to go. Of an 150 mile trip. 

“If you ask that one more time,” Tobio threatens. “I’ll leave you on the side of the road.” 

“Who would suck your dick then, Tobio? Keep him for the penis sucking skills.” Shouyou doesn't understand why  _ Kenma _ of all people got to be the one in the passenger seat for this ride. Tobio had said something about Shouyou being ‘horrible at giving directions’ but anyone could hold a phone and let it tell you when you needed to turn right. Why did someone need to  _ say it again _ ? 

“No one says ‘penis sucking skills’, Kenma,” Tetsurou snorts, a deep sound that leaves him coughing for a few moments. “I think you want ‘dick sucking game’.” 

“Maybe you want ‘shut the fuck up’,” Shouyou grouches, kicking at Tetsurou with his bare foot. “I only suck his dick when I want him to do something.” 

“The  _ fuck _ ?” Shouyou ignores his boyfriend. 

“Like if I need him to clean something, or run to the store when he doesn't want to. Throw in a ‘i’ll suck your dick’ and its eighty percent more likely to get done.” 

Tobio continues to make more sputtering noises from the driver’s seat.

“Is this why you get a semi when Shouyou asks you to do something, Tobio?” Kenma is a merciless son of a bitch, and Shouyou  _ loves them _ . “Did your life just click into place?” 

“I will also ditch your pasty ass on the side of the road, don't fucking test me, Kenma,” From his seat diagonal from his boyfriend, Shouyou can see the quirk of Tobio’s lips. “I’ll do it, no hesitation.” 

“You’ve seen my ass? Isn't that considered cheating? Or is it molestation, considering I never gave you permission to  _ see _ my ass.” 

“Oh my god,” Tetsurou stage whispers to Shouyou. “Is this what they’re like when we aren't there?” 

“Don't you remember last Friday? You fucking showed me the mole on your  _ ass _ and it was pasty. You’re fucking pale.” 

“I don't doubt it,” Shouyou whispers back. He watches the smile grow on Tobio’s face and feels a faint pang of jealousy. 

“Remember that I know all of your kinks. I wouldn't let me leave your sight if I was you,” Judging by the scowl that suddenly appears on Tobio’s face and the loud barks of laughter that leave Tetsurou’s body, Shouyou feels distinctly out of the loop. 

Also that whatever snark battle Kenma and Tobio had been having, Kenma had definitely won. 

(He’s not sure if he’s proud of his best friend or sorely disappointed in his boyfriend. He goes with both.)

The rest of the trip passes in a mostly uneventful form. Tobio only swerves twice because of roadkill, and once for a deer that wouldn't move out of the way. Kenma falls asleep against the window, only to wake up a few minutes later to demand that Tetsurou gives them their 3DS back when they heard the startup sound it emitted. 

At some point Shouyou had to pee and made Tobio stop at a shady looking gas station to run in, only to find out he had to buy something in order to use the restroom. At least he got a  _ sealed _ bag of Doritos for his troubles. Even if they looked a little overpriced.

By the time they make it to the beach just past three in the afternoon, Shouyou is picking chips out of his hair, and Tetsurou is nursing a red slap mark on his upper arm. 

“I want to kill all of you,” Tobio says the moment he gets out of the car.

“I love you too,” Shouyou replies as he leans against his boyfriend’s side. “Thanks for driving.” 

His thoughtfulness is rewarded with a chaste kiss and a small smile. 

“Fucking homosexuals, am I right?” Kenma teases as they start unloading the trunk of the car.

“You’re literally  _ fucking _ a homosexual,” Shouyou shoots back, but leaves Tobio’s side to go help gather all their spur of the moment supplies they had shoved into the trunk. “Shut your ass eating mouth.” 

It’s only Tobio’s refusal to assist them if they keep talking that halts Shouyou’s own snark battle with Kenma. Not like he would win that battle anyways. 

It takes a little over ten minutes to set up their little spot on the beach. It’s a Wednesday, and in the middle of the day no less, so the amount of people roaming about is narrowed down to the couple Shouyou can see a quarter a mile away. They look like they are on a date--or at least something that requires a  _ lot _ of random pictures and squealing even he can hear--so he leaves them alone.

For a while the group is silent, putting on their various spf sunscreens and wordlessly helping each other apply to their backs if needed. Tobio takes extra care to tend to the month old tattoo on his right shoulder, while Shouyou slaps sunscreen on his stomach with a laugh. 

“What are you, four?” Tetsurou says next to him, as if he isn't drawing dicks on his leg in sunscreen. 

“On a scale of one to ten, yes,” Shouyou replies with no hesitation.

“I would say savage but I don't think it works like that.” 

“I  _ would _ agree with you considering I think I just put myself down right there...maybe that wasn't the best comment to use?” 

“Yeah if I had asked if you were eight, that would be a great comment, see try it on me,” Tetsurou makes a hand motion to himself. “I’ll show you how to do it.” 

“Okay!” Shouyou hums in thought before he remembers that Tetsurou had called him a  _ child _ while he drew dicks on his skin. “Why are you drawing dicks on your leg? What are you, twelve?” 

“Yeah on a scale of one to ten,” Tetsurou smiles while Shouyou gapes, clearly impressed. “See, that’s how you do it.” 

“Are you two done literally being the biggest children I have ever met?” Kenma calls from under the umbrella. “Or is your stupidity contest still going on over there?” 

“Now  _ that’s _ savage,” Shouyou whistles, getting up and dusting the sand off his ass. He mourns the loss of his clean bedsheets back at home because he knows that he’s going to be finding sand on and  _ in _ everything for at least the next year. 

“Agreed.”

* * *

 

A few hours later found the group of four squished under the umbrella, laughter bubbling from their lips. Just moments before Shouyou and Kenma had engaged in ‘who can build the best sandcastle’ considering the fact that none of them had the forethought to bring  _ sandcastling supplies _ . During the battle Tetsurou had yowled that Kenma was cheating  (though the  _ how _ was never mentioned) and rushed to help Shouyou. Tobio, clearly not going to let his boyfriend win unfairly went to assist Kenma. 

In the end it was the tide who ruined all of their hard work. Shouyou had cursed as the waves lazily crashed against his knees and Tobio couldn't pass up the chance to push his boyfriend into the shallow water. What he hadn't been expecting was for Shouyou to  _ somehow _ latch onto his swim trunks. And that was how he mooned Tetsurou and Kenma.

Between Tobio pulling his now soaking wet swim trunks back around his waist and letting Shouyou shiver against him, Tobio realized that maybe the water was  _ too cold  _ to be pushing people into the waves. The two of them made their way back to the umbrella--ignoring a teasing comment from Tetsurou--to curl in the towels Kenma tossed over to them. 

Now they were all collected under the umbrella, breathless from laughter as they debated whether to pack up their meager supplies and rush to make the last ferry back to Seattle or if they were all just going to be  _ those adults _ that collectively called out of their jobs the next day and stayed the night. 

“Would you rather stay in Forks or in La Push?” Shouyou asks Tetsurou. 

“La Push. Isn't Jacob from there?” The way Tetsurou’s eyes light up should be illegal due to the fact the topic of conversation is  _ what place in Twilight they want to stay in _ . 

“But Edward and Bella reside mostly in Forks, so it would logical to stay there.” Kenma counters.

“Whatever is less driving is where I want to stay,” Tobio butts in.

Tetsurou throws his hands in the air with a yell and knocks over the umbrella. Kenma levels him with an icy glare.

“On it babe,” Tetsurou says hastily, trying to fix the umbrella to the best of his ability. It ends up being slightly crooked, but Kenma hums their acceptance of the new position. “That good?” 

“Sure,”

“They’re so fucking salty,” Shouyou whispers to Tobio, nose pressed against his boyfriend's shoulder. “It’s because we dragged them outside.” 

“Aren't they always salty?” 

“True,” Shouyou laughs against Tobio’s shoulder. “Oh, you should reapply sunscreen to your tattoo, babe.” 

Tobio looks down to meet Shouyou gentle gaze and when Shouyou tilts his head up, he leans down to press their lips together, “So thoughtful,” Tobio says as he dislodges Shouyou and gets up to snag the sunscreen. “What would I do without you?” 

“Live alone and end up in jail because you killed Tooru,” Shouyou supplies helpfully. 

“Fucking accurate.” 

“Shouyou! Bury me in the sand! Let’s recreate that Vine!” Tetsurou interrupts, already running to a damp sand spot where the waves aren't actively crashing. 

Shouyou looks at Tobio, applying his sunscreen, and then back at Kenma who is actively ignoring everyone with a book in their lap. “I got you, Tetsu! Let’s recreate that Vine!” he shouts, rushing over to his best friend.

And that is how, five minutes later, Shouyou is covered head to toe in loose sand particles, as he tamps down handful of sand after handful of sand onto Tetsurou’s body. Tobio comes over for a moment to feed Shouyou a single chip (because Shouyou is fairly certain that there was sand in his mouth and he didn't want to eat anything until that sand was removed) and place his sun hat onto his head before continuing to put sunscreen onto the rest of his tattoos. 

“Kenma, you should join us!” Shouyou laughs as he accidentally gets sand onto Tetsurou’s face.  _ Again _ . 

“Pass,” they reply blandly, book still in their lap. “I don't want sand stuck in every fucking crevice on my body for the next thirteen years.” 

“Seconded,” Tobio huffs when Shouyou’s hopeful gaze turns to him.

Shouyou pouts, sulking as he dumps more sand onto Tetsurou’s body. “All of you are party poopers.”


End file.
